The Outsiders
by Mousieboy232
Summary: A direct sequel to The Mossflower Patrol, The Outsider takes place during Martin II's time as Abbey Warrior. Three seasons ago, after Martin had left the Abbey, he had gotten word that villages in the southeast were terrorized by a family of Wildcats, and their hordebeasts. While on his journey he met three unlikely companions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rollo Bankvole put down his pen and headed out to the courtyard. Mattimeo, Tess, Sam, Cheek, Elmtail, Honeycomb, and all of the retired warriors greeted Martin II, son of Mattimeo and Tess, and current Warrior to Redwall. Mattimeo gave his son a big hug.

"Welcome home," Mattimeo said with a heartfelt smile upon his whiskers. Martin smiled back at his father and nodded to his mother.

"It's great to be back, I've got a good story to tell everybeast. Meet me in Cavern Hole, but first I need some of Friar Higgle good ol' fashion vittles!" Martin announced. Like leading a parade, Martin had a line of beasts following him, the dibbuns were trotting behind Martin. Tansy, a young hedgehog maiden marched along side Martin. She was she recently came out of sibbunhood, being six seasons old.

"So, Martin, story ya got for me?"

"Oh, Tansy. My story about my journey is for everybeast."

"Nuh-uh, liddle ol' me is the only one who get to lissen to your story!"

"You little villain," Martin said to the young maiden, he gave her a bit of a stern but playful glance at the little maid. Tansy covered her face and giggled out loud, the creatures of Redwall all crowded into Cavern Hole, all taking a seat at a long table. Abbot Durral had Friar Higgle whip up something special for everybeast for Martin's return. Higgle Stump saluted to the Abbot with his ladle, puffed out his chest, and spoke in a low bassy voice.

"Aye, aye, sir!" The Friar of Redwall stomped off, but it wasn't in frustration or anger, Higgle was justing being a goof. Furlo and Auma rolled out a humongous barrel filled with elderberry cordial. Everyone of Redwall grabbed a chalice, cup, goblet, tankard, and beaker, and filled it to the brim. They sat back down to where they were seated. After a few hours of waiting, Friar Higgle and his helpers returned with trolleys of food. A pot of freshwater shrimp and hotroot pepper soup for the otters, and the ones who were daring. Beetroot and potato pies, black currant tarts, strawberry scones, trifles, flans, and fruit salads. Foremole licked his lips and rubbed his digging claws together.

"Scrrp, boyokie, dis'n look gurtly tasty, if'n you askin' oi," he said in amazement of all the food. Tim Churchmouse placed a paw on the mole's shoulder.

"Pace yourself, friend. There is plenty of food for everybeast."

Foremole winked at Tim, "Burr, dat's true, Tim. You're right oi best be pacin' myself."

After their lunch, it was story time. Everyone gathered around Martin, the dibbuns sitting on the cobblestone floor.

"Now, I am going to tell you about my journey. Three seasons ago I travelled with a badger, a hare, and a fox."

"A fox?" everybeast shouted in unison.

"Yes a fox, may I please continue?"

The Redwallers all apologized at the same time.

"Now where was I, oh yes! The warriors I journeyed with were a badger, hare, seaotter, and fox. All five of us asventured southeast from the Abbey, we had gotten word that a wildcat family and their hordes were terrorizing the denizens of the southeast beaches."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Far from Redwall Abbey and leading all the way down southeast, lied a village, near the shores. However, the once peaceful and prosperous village was laid seige by a family of three wildcats and their hordes of rats, stoats, ferrets, weasels, pine martens, and silver foxes. Saudan the Emperor of the hordebeasts was an elderly beast, he seemed to be in his late late seasons, he may have been around for over eighty seasons. He wore a golden silken robe with wide sleeves and had guards protecting him twenty-four-seven. He had a son and a daughter who were decades of seasons younger than their father. Wraythan, his son was the leader of his armies, and an excellent swordsbeast, he wore a crimson red cloak, silver breastplate, emerald green tunic, and adder skin belt. His daughter, Shavena was head of the slave trading operations, and was gifted in marksmanship. She wore a plum gown, dark blue cloak, and wore a golden tiara with a ruby in the center. Their palace was a large stone quarry with stained glass windows, the throne room where Saudan primarily resided had a large wooden throne whittled with engravings and stylistic carvings, behind the throne were two large crimson red curtains, and each curtain had a door where either Wraythan or Shavena could appear from. The door on the left had a golden "W" painted on it with a diamond handle to open it, the door on the right had a golden "S" painted on it, with an emerald door handle. The palace also had a large dining hall where all of the top vermin, mainly Captains and Chiefs of hordes got to eat, where the rest ate outside in the barracks. But, not every dicator's palace is complete without its fair share of slaves. Ranging in the one hundreds, Saudan and his kinbeasts all have their own personal slaves. They build them their luscious home, build them the guard and soldier barracks, and build them the slave compound. Shavana and her guards go out and hunt for slaves, or do a bargaining with another slaver in the land. Shavana and her cronies would pay handsomely for another beast's slaves, she getting the workers, and her clients getting priceless gems and jewels. However, sometimes, the slavers she traded with would try and double cross her, wanting the loot, and the slaves. But she would always be the victor, not only did Shavana wield a bow and arrow, she also was equipped with a golden hilted dagger, coated in the vemon of a coral snake. One thrust from her blade could knock anybeast down flat, the excruciating venom coursing through her victim's veins, until they froze up with horror, forever plastered on their faces. While Shavana and her cohorts were leading slaves back to their fortress, Wraythan trained his hordebeasts to be the best of the best. Training them to work in numbers, and to never back down from a fight. His beasts were extremely loyal to him, his sister, and his father. Ready to lay their lives down for their Emperor and his kinbeasts.

Mattimeo, former Warrior of Redwall sat down on a small hill where Matthias and Cornflower were both buried. Mattimeo then started to have a short dialogue with his late parents.

"Hey mum, hey dad, how's it been? I've been doing fine myself, your grandson, Martin is now our Abbey Warrior, he's been taking his duties as Abbey Warrior very seriously, that rogue's been going off on quests to make sure the fine folk of Redwall don't see the light of war. He has so many tales to tell every time he gets back, hmmhmm, reminds me of me when I was his age, well as they say, 'like father, like son,' anyways, I'll talk to you two in the morning, I hear the bells calling us all for tea time, goodbye," Mattimeo said, the mouse then ran down the hill and sat down underneath a shady peach tree with Auma, Cheek, and Sam. Fresh hot tarts with herbal tea sweetened with honey were served. Auma poured the piping hot content into each beasts' cup. Steam arose from the containers and Mattimeo took a whiff of the aromatic beverage.

"Mmm, this tea smells excellent, Auma," said the former Warrior. Auma smiled at her long time comrade.

"Thanks, Mattimeo I take the best herbs and spices," she replied. The four older beasts all saw Martin leaning over the eastern wall's battlements, he seemed to be bored out of wits. Sam looked over to his old friend.

"Hey, Matti, why not invite your son down here, he looks like he could use some company?"

Sam Squirrel was right, Martin did look like he needed some company. Dusting off his habit, Mattimeo went up to where Martin stood, staring into the woodlands far as the eyes could see. Mattimeo leaned over the battlements next to his son.

"Hello, Martin. Fine day, isn't it?"

"Oh, hey dad. Yes, it is a gorgeous day."

"You seem to be bored out of your wits, any reasons why you are hanging up here?"

"Well, dad, sometimes living a life of peace can get so boring and repetitive, wake up, eat, do some work, eat, lounge around, eat, and go to sleep. I want some action, some suspense, some danger."

Mattimeo patted his son on his back.

"I know how you feel," he said, "when I was your age, I too got tired of living the same thing over and over again, tell me what do you want to do?"

"I want to travel the country and protect anybeast oppressed by vermin scum, and to make sure they don't ever see our walls at all!" Martin exclaimed. Mattimeo smiled at his son and responded.

"You definitely have the Warrior's Spirit in you, my son. Come, I know you say that peaceful life is boring and repetitive, but Auma and I have invited you down for tea."

Martin made a disarming smile and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right down, father," he said. The two male mice descended the stairs, now the four beasts had a fifth member to talk to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cheek and his wife, Sandra sat in the shallow end of the Abbey pond, feeling the rhythm of the water running through their fur. The lovely couple were thinking about their son, Amalgan, he too was a warrior like Martin, but he seldom visited the Abbey, he was off on too many adventures with his crew of otters and pirate hunters. Though being a river otter, Amalgan loved sailing the seven seas in search for suspense, drama, and the plundering of corsair ships that pillaged and plunder small villages or merchant boats. Cheek and Sandra would have loved to join their son, but they were too old for such things and decided to put up their weapons and take it easy. The sun's golden rays shined down on the slightly grey whiskers of Cheek and Sandra, they breathed in deeply and smelled the fresh woodland air.

"This is the life, eh?" Cheek asked his maiden. Sandra slowly opened her eyes.

"Aye, it is, my love. I do wish our son, Amalgan would stay here and live the comfortable Abbey life like we are, but no. He decided to go off and become a corsair hunter."

"Well it was his choice to become a warrior on the ocean blue, he has a whole armada with him, he will be fine."

"I hope so, our son is very headstrong, but sometimes he bites off more than he can chew."

"Aye, but for now, let's think about all the good things our Amalgan is bringing to beasts on the open waters."

In the east ocean, Amalgan and his crew were doing battle with a large sum of searats and other wavebeasts. Amalgan wore a black vest, bandana around his head, red sash around his waist, and wielded a cutlass. Being on the open waters for a long time, he talked the same way corsairs talked. The otter was doing battle with a tall and sinewy searat named, Gaurano. He wore an eyepatch on his right eye, was clad in a long red overcoat, black leather belt around his middle, a white blouse with a puffy collar, tan trousers, and black leather boots. He wielded two blades, a sabre, and a silver hilted cutlass. The two beasts' clashed the blades against each other, the swords scraped against each other, producing a deafening scratching noise. When Gaurano spoke, his fangs were crooked and some teeth were completely black.

"Say yer prayers, ot'er! Yore time is up!"

"Yore a fool, fer thinkin' that my time's up, rat. I'll brain ya with me cutlass."

 _Klang!_

The two jumped back a pace and made circles around each other.

"If'n ya think ya can best me, matey, yore well mistaken!"

"I know I can, good always bests evil, ya seascum!"

"Then come an' get me, ot'er."

Charging in like a madbeast, Amalgan dashed to his opponent with full ferocity and determination to slay the evil one. Even though Gaurano could only see in one eye, the searat was way more experienced, he parried the otter's attack, and caused the cutlass that Amalgan wielded to fly from his paws. Guarano placed the sabre and cutlass blade near the otter's throat.

"Do it, evil one, kill me," said Amalgan with a cold gaze in his eyes. Then Gaurano let out a hearty corsair laugh.

"Harharhar, It ain't gonna kill ya, I'm gonna have a lil fun wit ya!" he exclaimed. The rat called out to his first mates, a ferret named Qanji and a stoat named Tybus, both were very lean and both wore the same attire, a jerkin with belt. However, Qanji wielded a basket handled rapier, and Tybus wielded a double bladed hatchet.

"Take this'n to where the slaves be," Gaurano said. The two waverobbers saluted their Captain, binded the otter up, and dragged him down to the lower deck where the oarslaves were being held. They chained Amalgan up to a skinny dormouse, his eyes were extremely baggy and bloodshot, his clothes were too baggy to fit him, and he reeked of the smell of salt water and seaweed. Amalgan glanced around the where the lower deck was, he saw plenty oarslaves that were even worse than his rowing buddy. Then the sounds of loud thudded footsteps came down, it was an extremely fat and gross looking rat, he wore a grimly looking jerkin and large belt to keep his fat gut in place. The rat wielded a long whip, Amalgan knew he was the Slave Driver, When the Slave Driver smiled, rows of sharp, crooked, yellow, and black fangs plastered his mouth. His teeth were even worse than Gaurano's. When he spoke, the Slave Driver unwound his whip and start chanting an old rowing shanty.

"Up and one and down and two,

Row for all yore worth,

Up and one and down and two,

You should have never been birthed,

Up and one and down and two,

Seems to me you've lost your hides you fools,

Up and down and one and two,

Nobeast can escape from my tools,

Up and one and down and two,

Somebeasts have back with no hides,

Up and one and down and two,

You lot will not survive,

Up and one and down and two,

Here's a gift from me to you!"

That fat rat was precise with his whip, he dealt two heavy hitting blows to Amalgan's back, the otter winced in pain, he gritted his fangs. His hatred for the Slave Driver grew tenfold. He thought up an escape route in his head, the Slave Driver, would be the first to feel his wrath.

Inland, near the south streams laid a tribe of shrews, called The "Guerrilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower," a.k.a. the _Guosssom_ , their Chieftain Log-a-Log was an young beast, he wore a long cloak, tunic, and wielded a short rapier. Like his father and his father's father, each Guosssom Log-a-Log carried a blackstone, to show his subjects that he was the one in charge, the Log-a-Log wore the blackstone around his neck, so that everybeast of the tribe saw who was was, including outsiders. Sitting near a large cooking fire, the Log-a-Log watched the embers crackle and hiss in the blaze.

"This evenin' is quite the most peaceful evenin' I've 'ad in a while," the Guosssom Chieftain said to his comrade. His companion he sat next to was a shrew twice his size, and very tubby, the jolly shrew nodded to his Log-a-Log and spoke in very bassy voice.

"Aye, Log-a-Log, wit all this warm summer air, it makes these evenin' an' nights very comfortable to sleep in," the jolly shrew replied as he stirred a large pot of freshwater shrimp and water crest soup. Aromatic steam flew into Log-a-Log's nostrils, and he moaned in delight.

"Oooh, by the seasons, I so do love that freshwater shrimp and water crest soup, ya got there."

"Thanks, there's plenty for everyone 'ere."

"Glad to 'ear it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was bedtime for everybeast in Redwall and the Matthias and Methuselah Bells tolled their song.

 _Bong! Boom! Bong! Boom! Bong! Boom!_

Mattimeo stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Ooh, goodnight all, goodnight Father Abbot," he yawned. All the others bidded Mattimeo a goodnight as well.

"Goodnight, Mattimeo," Abbot Durral repeated back. The former Warriormouse of Redwall lead the older beasts upstairs to the dormitories, they quietly tip-toed through the dibbuns' quarters. Tess and Mattimeo both crawled into their queen sized bed and placed the sheets over their nightgown clad bodies. Everybeast was in bed, dreaming away, all except Martin, who sat on the main gate wall, staring at the star filled sky. He yearned for adventure, tomorrow morning he would take a short hike into Mossflower Woods and see if there was anybeast that needed any help. Martin climbed down the steps, unlocked the gatehouse cottage, changed into his nightgown, and went to sleep.

The two brass bells clanged out as soon as the morning sun rose up, Martin sat up and rubbed his eyes, he changed into his belted tunic and neckerchief. He walked out of the cottage, the smell of wheat and maple pancakes filled the Abbey, the Warriormouse rubbed his grumbling stomach, and ran into Cavern Hole, where Friar Higgle and his helpers were serving food. Not only were there wheat and maple pancakes, but there were also: leek and mushroom gravy pasties, white cheese with chestnuts in it, strawberry, raspberry and blackberry medley, oatmeal sweetened with honey, cream of wheat also sweetened with honey, and finally nuts and fruits perserved in sugar. Martin sat down next to Cellar Keeper, Furlo who sipped on a tankard of foamy October Ale, when the hedgehog took a drink, his whiskers were covered in the froth. Martin chuckled under his breath at the site of Furlo. Taking a white cloth hankerchief, Furlo wiped the foam from his snout and whiskers.

"Ooh, mornin', Martin. Care for some good ol' October Ale?" he asked the Warriormouse. Martin nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Well then, pour yourself a cup an' sit down an' enjoy breakfast."

Martin grabbed a tankard from off the table and filled the cup with the delicious drink. He sat back down and took a sip from him, his eyes widened with amazement, who knew that such a young beast could brew such an amazing beverage! Martin took a leek and mushroom gravy pastie and he split it in half. The very hot and gooey tan gravy bubbled out of the golden brown crust, Martin then took two pancakes and buttered them up with buttercup spread, the spread melted right into the pancakes, and lastly, Martin took a small serving of trifle and plopped it on his plate. He grabbed his spoon and fork, and went to go outside. As he was making his way to the double doors, Auma blocked his only way out.

"And where do you think your goin'?" she asked with her paws at her hips. Martin looked up to the badger Mother and told her without any hesitation.

"I'm going outside, I feel a bit overcrowded with this many beasts," he said. Auma lowered her arms to her sides.

"Alright, but I'm eating with you, too. You could use the company," said the middle aged badger Mother.

"Fair enough," replied Martin, the badger Mother allowed the Warriormouse to pass, she grabbed her platter of food and went out to the courtyard, Mattimeo, Tess, Sam, Cheek, and Foremole all grabbed their food and decided to sit outside. They all saw Auma and Martin sitting underneath their apple tree, eating the superb contents from their plates. Foremole was the first to sit down next to the pair.

"Burr, is'n it a lovely day ta be aloive," Foremole said with a satisfied smiled across his face. Auma and Martin both replied in unison.

"It is."

Foremole picked up a strawberry with his digging claws.

"Hurr, oi do gurtly miss good ol' Basil, marm. Though he did eat us'n outta house an' home, he still were a gurt beast, you mark moi word on it."

Auma patted the smaller creature on his back.

"You can bet on it that I miss him too," Auma replied, "maybe one day we'll have another hare come our way to our Abbey, Mr. Foremole."

Foremole tugged on his snout and chuckled.

"Burr hurr, I think you may be roight there, marm," said Foremole as he popped a large ripe strawberry into his mouth. Martin chimmed in the conversation.

"I think she may be right as well, Foremole. For I have a sneaking suspicion we may have our hare in a short while."

Down southeast and inside the palace, Saudan slumped in his throne chair, holding a silver goblet in his left paw, and resting his head in the right paw. An ottermaid, wearing a raggedy gown shuffled in with a flask of wine, the bottle was an emerald and it had a weave of wicker underneath it. The poor creature was Saudan's servant and personal slave.

"W-wo-would like some w-w-wine?" she stammered. Taking in a deep breath, the old wildcat huffed aloud, he spoke in a baritone grumble.

"Yes," he mumbled. The skinny ottermaiden shuffled her way to where her master was and carefully poured the damson wine into his cup, his silver goblet had rubies, diamonds, and other priceless gems around the cup, with a large ruby placed in the center. Saudan was always holding the object, he cherished it more than anything, possibly even more than his own kinbeasts. The otter maid had to be sure not to allow a single droplet of wine to miss, for Saudan was extremely vindictive. The last time she missed a small bit of wine into his cup, he threw the liquid content into her face, ordered his personal guards to give her twenty lashes, and then to starve her. So in order to make sure she was kept alive, she did everything her master told her, trying to be as perfect as she could be. The ottermaid poured the wine into Saudan's goblet, the wildcat took a sip of the well made wine, then looked upon his slave in mock sympathy.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Y-yes, master."

"Would you like some win?"

Yes, master."

"Well then, here you go, drink up."

Saudan slowly tipped the goblet, allowing the red wine to slowly spill onto the cobblestone floor. His face curled into a devious grin.

"Drink," he said. The ottermaid was hesitant to lap up the spilled wine, "I said, DRINK!"

The ottermaid got on all fours and started licking the spilled drink from the dirty cobblestone floor. Tears flowed down her eyes as Saudan laughed and verbally tormented her.

"Yes, lick it up, like the slave you are, you are nothing to me, you will be nothing, your family thinks you are nothing, everybeast in the entire country thinks you are nothing! Hahahahahaha!" Saudan exclaimed. After a few minutes of humilation, the ottermaid wiped her snout, whiskers, and eyes and stood up. Saudan expressed another look of mock sympathy.

"Ooh is the little mite alright? Get out of my sight!"

"Y-yes, master," the ottermaid stammered. Saudan pulled a rope that rang a small bell. Two weasels came in and escorted her back to the compound, the escorts tied a long rope around the maiden's waist and walked her back to the compound. The maiden was thinking about escaping, her friend Gylan did it, and he was only fourteen seasons old. Raygo was a young shrew from the south streams, and only three seasons ago he escaped, though the otter maiden did not know where Raygo was at, she knew in her heart he would find help.

Raygo was plastered in twigs, leaves, and mud. His figure was extremely boney and his clothes were getting too big for him, the shrew looked like he was nearly at death's door, but then a shine of hope filled his eyes, he saw in the distance a redstone fortress.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Martin exited out from the eastern gate, as he walked he saw the Abbey sparrows flying high overhead. The Warriormouse hiked through the woods, witnessing the beauty of his home. As he walked through the luscious woodlands, he saw the body of a shrew, lying face down in the grass. Sweat dripped down the Warriormouse's forehead, and he carried the malnourished shrew back tovthe Abbey. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he called out to the wall top guards.

"Open the gates, we've got a beast in a very bad state, open the gates!" he shouted out. The two creatures who were field mice, ran down the wall top ramparts, and pushed open the gates. Martin ran inside like a bat out of hell, and rushed into Great Hall, up the flight of stairs to the infirmary, Sister Cicely saw her infirmary door swing wide open, and Martin laid the unconscious shrew on one of the cots.

"Okay, Sister, do you have any herbal remedies to help this poor creature?"

"I've got plenty, what's wrong with him?"

"He seemed to be dehydrated and starved, I go fetch some water for him, see if there is any herbs you can use to try and wake him up."

"Right away!" the Sister of Redwall said, saluting the Warriormouse. Like grease lightning, Martin was off, he dashed head long, on his way he ran into Furlo and Craklyn. The pair decided to stop Martin in his tracks.

"Whoa! Where do you think her goin'?" The cellar hog asked. Martin passed his way through the two.

"No time, I got a shrew to take care of!" he exclaimed. Grabbing an empty tankard, Martin ran to the Abbey's pond. In one full swoop, Martin filled the cup to the brim, doing his best to keep the liquid from sloshing out as he ran back to the infirmary, Martin placed the tankard on the night stand, he sat down next to the infirmary maid, she made a mixture of nettles, mint leaves, and crushed up rosemary. The water was the final ingredient for her mixture. She asked Martin to pass the tankard to her and he did this in an instant. As she poured the water in the clay bowl, the mixture turned from clear to a plum red. She then asked for Martin to raise the weakened shrew's head up, he nodded to her and he raised the poor creature's head at a forty five degree angle. Taking a wooden spoon, Sister Cicely stirred the "soup," she carefully slid the spoon in the shrew's mouth. In order for the contents to be fully digested, Martin rubbed the shrew's neck, he then felt the liquid rush down his throat.

"Thank you, Martin. I'll take over from here," Sister Cicely said to the young Warriormouse. Martin was more relaxed knowing the shrew was in good paws. He curled his lips into a grin and he waked down the steps back outside to the orchard. Mattimeo, Tess, Cynthia, Sam, and Auma were sitting underneath the apple tree, having tea and apple turnovers. Martin decided to sit down and take a turnover, it was still hot and fresh. Mattimeo turned his attention to his son.

"I saw you carry a shrew into our home, what was the matter?" Mattimeo asked. Martin replied with a piece of turnover in his mouth.

"Wull, I saw the shrew loying on the paff way where oi was hoiking. And moi instincts kicked in," Martin swallowed the piece of pastry, "now that I can talk clearly, I saw the shre lying on the ground and my instinct kicked in. Maybe once he is all better, he can tell us where he came from."

In the slave compound, a weasel named Silvaeyes strode in, he was clad in a tunic with waist sash, he smiled evilly at the chained up creatures, he then decided to prod and elderly mole with the butt of his spear.

"Oof, when oi git outta 'ere, oi'm gon' make ye be sorey you mess'd with oi!"

The weasel spoke in a high pitched nasally whine.

"Hawhawhawhawhaw, oh you, you will never get out of this place, not while we keep watch on you all day and night!" he laughed. The mole shook a heavy digging claw at the bully.

"Burr, oi'll show 'em, 'e can't keep me lock'd up 'ere no zur!"

Then an otter paw gently placed itself on the mole's back, it was the otter maiden that was Saudan's person servant. Her voice was timid, but it spoke comfort to the old mole.

"Don't fret, we'll both get outta this, I swear it. I remember a while back, one of the slaves escapes."

"Burr, but 'e got lucky is all."

"He may have, but I feel it in my bones that he has found help."

"Oi hope yer roight, mizzy. Oi'm itchin' to dig moi way outta 'ere."

"As am I," the otter maid said looking up at the cloudy sky, "by the way, what's your name, my name is Celesta."

The mole stood up and tugged on his button snout.

"Hurr, oi be Dango Stonepaw, at ye zurvice, marm!"

On the battlements, Wraythan stood, with his arms crossed, and looking to the sea. He glanced over his shoulder to see Silvaeyes make his way up the wooden stairs. When Wraythan spoke, it was a very bassy baritone voice.

"What do you have to report on?"

The weasel took a knee, lowering himself with his spear.

"My lord, I did as you bid me, all the slaves are locked up in the compound, I over heard on of 'em speak about escapin' but I quickly showed them what for, sire. No sign of your sister returning here, anything else I need to do?" Silvaeyes asked his commander. Wraythan's eyes were pure yellow, they glowed menacingly at his minion.

"Yes, go down to the mess hall and have a nice beaker of wine, you were up all night guarding the slaves. You definitely need the rest," he said. Silvaeyes smiled greatly at Wraythan.

"Oh thank you, my liege!"

"Yes, dismissed."

Silvaeyes raced down the steps and into the fortress' mess hall. Wraythan turned to his Second-in-Command, a tall and lean stoat named Jaqen, he was clad in a sleeveless jerkin, with belt across his waist, and scimitar at his hip.

"Jaqen, I've got a task for you, I need you to go out bring as many soldiers as you need, and find my sister. She's been gone for almost a season, tell her, "her brother is startin' to get worried."

"Aye, sire! I'll be off pronto!" Jaqen said saluting. The stoat ran down the stairs. He raced around the area telling the henchbeasts about the mission Wraythan sent him on and how he needed a group of well seasoned fighters at his side, after he recruited the beasts outside, he walked into the mess hall, where Silvaeyes was enjoying himself a tall beaker of elderberry wine. The weasel raised his glass in a friendly manner toward the stoat.

"Hawhaw, Captain Jaqen, how are you?"

"I fine, hey, I need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Well, the Chief ha asked me to try and find his sister, Shavana. She's been gone for almost a season and we're gonna try and look for her. I want you to come with me and try and track her down."

Hearing the words come from the stoat's mouth made the weasel very giddy. He slopped down the drink and srang up.

"I am in, Captain!"

"Good, follow us outside, we've already have haversacks filled with rations, and canteens filled with water."

The vermin marched out, Jaqen's band of trackers marched out, they grabbed their haversacks, canteens, and weapons. All eight of them marched out of the Fortress, the eight vermin were three weasels, two ferrets, two rats, and one fox. They all wore emerald green hooded cloaks, waist belts, and were armed with jagged sabres and bows and arrows. Jaqen smiled from ear to ear and he breathed in deeply. It was a nice day to go tracking and maybe find and capture some slaves along the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The shrew had finally come to, a whole group of friendly faces were staring directly at him, the timid shrew nervously glanced around the room, Sister Cicely chuckled.

"Everybeast, go back to Cavern Hole, I think our guest is frightened of all these staring eyes," she said, shoo-ing the others away. "You have found yourself in Redwall Abbey, and you are among friends, please tell me your name?" The Infirmary Keeper asked. The young shrew had a very quiet voice, that Sister Cicely had to lean in.

"My name's Raygo Vallvarg, I come from the south streams, or I did until I was kidnapped against my will and brought to 'Fortress Blakkhart,'" he said to the Sister. Sister Cicely was intrigued to hear more, she needed to know more information on the place called, "Fortress Blakkhart."

"Tell me child, what is this, 'Fortress Blakkhart?" she asked in a kind demeanor. The shrew's body started to tremble, he was shaking so hard he made the cot he was lying in viberate. Sweat dripped from his forehead and snout, his eye twitched, and his breathing got labored. Raygo Vallvarg could say a word, just hearing the place triggered bad memories of the place. Sister Cicely placed a gentle paw on his.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said politely.

 _Bong! Bong! Bong!_

"Oh yes, tonight's the Annual Abbey Talent Festival, everybeast performs a song, dance, juggles, or does some sort of amazing feature they can. The winner will receive a, 'Golden Chalice!' You wanna come watch?" Sister Cicely asked the shrew. Raygo Vallvarg shrugged.

"Ehh, I guess.."

"Splendid! Are you able to get out of that cot, or do you need any assistance?"

"I got, ma'am."

Taking shaky steps, the young shrew was back on his footpaws in no time, the two carefully walked down the steps and to the court yard where food, drink, and the entertainment were. Raygo found himself an empty seat on the far end of one of the long tables, he plopped himself right in the middle of Higgle Stump, and Sister Cicely. He glanced around the area and he laid eyes on the food. There was so much food! Being in captivity, eating nothing but scraps, and having small portions of food, Raygo had never seen so much food in his life! There were platters of leek and onion pasties, strawberry and raspberry scones, spice cakes, plenty of pies, strawberry, elderberry, potato and beetroot, and apple pies. They also had large cauldrons of woodlander trifle medley with meadow cream, apple pudding, and plenty of flan. There were large cauldrons of freshwater shrimp and hotroot soup, as well as potato and onion soup. Not only was a ton of food, but a large selection of beverages too! Strawberry cordial, black currant wine, damson fizz, dandelion and elderberry cup, and everybeasts' favorite, October Ale. Raygo didn't know where to stsrt first, should he start with the soups, or the pies, or the scone? So many choices to make, his head was spinning at the sight of the wonderful food! But Sister Cicely placed a gentle paw on Raygo's back.

"Do not fret, good friend, we here at Redwall don't rush through our food, we take our time."

"It's not the rushing to get done, it's that there are soo many options, where should I start first, the soups, the puddings, the pies, the scones!?"

"Start where your heart desires, friend."

"Alright then, I think I will have a slice of that scrumptious lookin' pie. The one that has the potatoes and gravy oozing out of it."

Raygo tapped Higgle's shoulder and asked him to pass him the potato and beetroot pie, he passed the word down to the next beast sitting next to him, Foremole.

"Oh urr, 'ere ye go, zur! Oi 'ope you enjoys et, me an' me molers made et oorselves," the mole leader said to Raygo in a happy tone. The shrew thanked the mole, he then went up to the large barrels with a beaker cupped in both paws, what should he to wash all the wonderful food down, he decided to get some foamy dandelion cup. Walking back and sitting back down, the youngster took a sip of his drink, white foam plastered his whiskers and the beast who saw him began laughing.

"Ohohohoho, you look like a fuzzy cloud, mate!" One of the otter's said in his rough bassy voice. Raygo quickly wiped his face and blushed a dark red.

"Ohohohoho, don't be embarrassed, we here at Redwall love to joke around with each other."

"That's right, Sister."

"Boyokie, you be gurtly cor'ect, marm."

"Sorry, I've been in captivity for so long, the vermin found it funny to whip us, shame us, and starve us. I'm so grateful I stumbled across this place," he said as he took a bite of his pie. When the feast was done, Auma grabbed a small brass bell and stick, and started knocking it.

 _Clank! Clang! Clank! Clang! Clank!_

"Now that the feast has concluded, it is time for our, Abbey Talent Festival. Our first performers are Brother Lyle and Friar Higgle, they will be performing a song."

The pair got up and were greeted with applause, Brother Lyle, an old squirrel picked up his lute, and Friar Higgle cleared his throat.

"This song that we will be performin' is called, 'Maiden on the Daisy Prairie,'" he announced. Brother Lyle then started softly plucking at the strings of his lute.

"O my dear brother, harken to me,

Who is that lovely maiden on the daisy prairie?

That my dear brother is a young hog maid,

Who's been waiting for somebeast to whisk her away,

So, I walked up to her and I bid her a 'good day,'

She smiled and blushed, and turned her head o'way,

I picked a daisy, held it firm in my paws,

I said to her, 'harken maiden, I am yours,'

She took the flower, snatched right from my paws,

To this very day, she's mine, I'm her's, for all eternity."

After the song concluded, everybeast gave the pair a round of applause. Foremole wiped a single tear from his eyes.

"Boy urrrr! That wos too loovely!" he exclaimed. Auma got back up and announced the next preformer.

"Next up, we've got Cheek doing a song and dance with Sandra."

They too were greeted with applause, Cheek grabbed his ottercordion, the couple took a bow, puffed out their narrow chests, and started to sing a sea shanty their song taught them.

"Oh through the brine and all of the ocean blue,

There's a place I would like to take you,

It a place were no beast can do wrong,

A place where the weak are helped by the stroooong!

Redwall, Redwall, how I love Redwall,

Helpin' the poor, helping the weak,

Helpin' the timid and the meek,

Redwall, Redwall, how I love Redwall,

Food a plenty for you and me,

But I must go, sail off to sea!

Then Cheek started to really play his ottercordion, everyone got up and started doing jigs and rhythm of the ottercordion. Then Sandra's vocal solo was coming up. Cheek played the instrument slowly during this part.

"Oooh, my sweet dear mother,

Do not cry,

I will be back before your home made apple pie,

I must go out to sea,

To fight the vermin that oppose me,

Oooh dear father,

Do not weep,

I've made up my mind,

To be a warrior of the deep."

Then the ottercordion got faster and the song resumed it happy vibe.

"I'll come back with a passel o' shrimps,

And we can make 'em good ol' hotroot dish,

But while I'm away I will say,

I'm gonna wallop weasels,

I'm gonna snag stoats,

I'm gonna fight off foxes,

Throw them in the moats,

I'm gonna frighten ferrets,

For good ol' hotrooot soooooouuup!

The entire Abbey whooped with applause and cheer. Raygo's spirits were lifted that he didn't even think about his time in Fortress Blakkhart. The rest of the perfomers did poems, dances, more songs, and other things they were tremendously good at. Raygo walked up to Martin and he cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you, sir. For rescuin' me, if you hadn't found me, I would have been easy pickin' for the crows," he said to the Warriormouse. Martin raised his tankard of strawberry fizz and smiled as a reply.

"Don't mention it, it's what we do at Redwall, we help the weak, the poor, and the meek. Just like Cheek's song, well technically Amalgan's," he said as he took a sip of his beverage. The young shrew sat down next to Martin and breathed in deeply.

"I need to tell you where I escaped from."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a calm night on the ocean, Amalgan and his rowing partner were forced to sleep sitting up, every joint, bone, and muscle in the otter's body ached. On the top deck, Gaurano leaned on the rails watching the sea ebb and flow. The searat Captain breathed in deeply, the salty sea burning his nostrils, but he didn't mind, in fact he loved the smell of the ocean, the one place he could call home. Drinking deeply from a flagon of seaweed grog, the Captain of the _Redlyon_ tilted his head back, and let out a loud belch.

"Ah, harrharrharr, there ain't nuthin' like a good ol' flagon o' seaweed grog!" Gaurano laughed out. Then the Captain's Quarters' door swung open wide and out came a female wildcat, dressed in a armored silver breast plate, plum colored gown, and dark blue cloak with a golden pin holding it together. The maid wildcat hissed at the searat.

"Hhhskkk! I'm trying to get some shut eye! We've got another few weeks before we return to Fortress Blakkhart!"

Taking his three cornered hat off, Gaurano placed it over his heart and took a low bow.

"My humble 'pologies, yer highness, this is the firs' time, me and me crew 'ad a creature with asuch tremendous beauty," he said. Shavana smiled greatly at the searat, the wildcat maiden was extremely narcissistic, always seeking to be the center of attention. If somebeast or anybeast tried to ignore her, she would scream and throw a temper tantrum. Gaurano offered the wildcat the flagon of grog, Shavana nudged the clay bottle away.

"Ugh! Cannot stand that awful swill! That is why I brought my own drink, good old elderberry wine," she said. The searat captain laughed out heartly.

"Harrharrharr, elderyberry wine, haa! That's a good un, the stuff to sweet fer me and me crew, we'll stick with good ol' seaweed grog," he said taking another swig of the light green liquid. Gaurano smiled at Shavana.

"Do not fret, yer highness! Me and me crew will getcha to yer 'ome, on me oath as a corsair."

"Good, good, I would hate to be lost at sea, that would ruin me for the rest of my seasons, it would."

"Harrharr, like I be sayin', don't you fret, m'lady. TheRedlyon 'as a stout crew aboard 'er."

"I hope you are right, I need to get my slaves back home."

"Course ya do, m'lady, course ya do."

Gaurano took another swig of the beverage the yawned.

"Well, I best be gettin' off to me hammock, g'night, yer highness."

"Goodnight yourself, Captain Gaurano."

"Harrharr, I'll make ye a corsair yet, m'lady."

"Humph! Not likely.

The wildcat returned to her chambers in the ship and sprawled the bed. She hated sleeping on the Captain's mattress, it was lumpy, it smelled funny, and the blankets were all scratchy. She missed her luscious swan feater bed, with fluffy pillows, silky sheets, and the scent of lilac perfume sprayed over it.

The next morning, the boat rocked back and forth, to and fro, the fat Slave Driver ran down to the lower deck, clanking a rusty bell.

"Gerrup, me beauties! Time to do sum more rowin'!" he shouted as a clanged the instrument. A thinly looking mole squeaked out.

"Food... wa'er, zurr..."

The fat Slave Driver turned to the mole and chuckled, showing his gross teeth.

"Wa'er how 'bout a tasty whip, take this!" the Slave Driver shouted as he laid into the poor thing's hide. All Amalgan could do was sit and watch as the oppressor tormented the skinny and weak creature. Amalgan balled his fists and caused his chains to rattle, he could take it anymore. The brave otter stood up and started shouting at the fat rat.

"Why don'tcha pick on someone yer own size, matey!" he exclaimed. The rat Slave Driver turned his head slowly to the otter, cocking his eyebrows and showing off a grin of ugly dentures.

"What didja say, mate?"

"I said, pick on someone yer own size, ya fat bellied buffoon!"

Suddenly the whip came crashing down hard on Amalgan, the Slave Driver shouted as thrashed the whip at Amalgan.

"You stupid! Spineless! Jellyfish! I'll pickle yer tail, I'll 'ave yer guts fer garters, I'll! I'll!" he screamed out, but the otter was unmoved by this, he grabbed the whip in mid swing and tugged hard on the other end.

 _Crash!_

The Slave Driver fell to the deck with a loud thud! The two first mates, Qanji and Tybus stormed in they brandished their weapons. The fat evil one crawled on all fours to them.

"That stupid otter tried ta kill me!" The pitiful Slave Driver cried out. Qanji walked up to the otter and dealt him a hefty blow to the ribs with the butt of the spear.

"You are a deadbeast, matey. Let's see how yer fellow slaves like it when we cut off there rwtion supplies, all thanks ta you," he whispered to the otter. The ferret turned his attention to the oarslaves.

"Attention, everybody, I have got some sad news, this otter tried to rebel, and he caused you to lose out on some food rations. We will no longer feed you three times a day, rather we will feed you once a day, if you have any complaints take it all out on the streamdog."

The ferret and stoat hiked back up the stairs, the Slave Driver uncurled his whip and laid harder into the slaves.

"Row! Row! For all yer worth!" he screamed. Amalgan regretted what he had done, but the slaves didn't. They were always bullied and harassed by the corsairs, it was high time somebeast stood up for them. The cutting of the rations wasn't a new thing, sometimes the pirates would cut off the oarslaves food rations just to pick out the strong from the weak. Amalgan would eventually be free from his chains, he would help the other oarslaves fight back, and he would be victorious. On the top, Captain Guarano leaned against the mast.

"What happen down there, mateys?"

"Oh nuthin' Cap'n, just an oarslave, he thought 'e thought 'e was some sort o' savior. Got 'im an' 'is crew o' oarslaves rations decreased," Tybus said saluting with his spear.

"Well, mizz Shavana says were gettin' closer to 'er destination, we should arrive at Fortress Blakkhart in a Fortnight," he said. The searat looked upwards at the Crow's Nest.

"Aye, Bilgetooth, what ya see?"

Bilgetooth was a tall and lanky ferret, wearing a ragged tunic, waist sash, and wielding a curved rusty dagger. Everytime he spoke some spittle would fly from his mouth.

"Shtill shee, Cap'n!" he shouted down, spraying a mist of spittle.

"Alright, we'll were still goin' the right direction."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, this place called, 'Fortress Blakkhart' is home to a family of wildcats and their armies of hordebeasts?" asked Martin. Raygo nodded his head.

"Yes sir, I am the only one who escaped and lived. The others who attempted to free themselves were met with s volley of arrows," the adolescent shrew replied. Adjusting his spectacles, Abbot Durral placed his paws in the habit sleeves of his and leaned back in his chair.

"Though, these wildcats have never laid eyes on Redwall, I fear we may have a war on our paws if they try and conquer Mossflower, they've already conquered the southeast shores, and I wouldn't be surprised if they tried their luck here," the Father of Redwall said sighing deeply. Martin then stood up, standing proud in front of sll of his ppers, elders, and betters.

"I'll go, I'll travel southeast and find this Fortress Blakkhart."

"Easier said than done, friend," Raygo replied, "you may have guts but the creatures of Fortress Blakkhart have hundreds and hundreds of vermin at their disposal. They have fortified walls, guards a top of the battlements guarding it all day and night, and the son of the old wildcat Emperor is a skillful and talented swordsbeast."

"Well so am I!" Martin exclaimed with a wide smile across his face. Abbot Durral stood up and yawned.

"Martin, if you must go, I am not going to stop you, but take heed, do not let your ego get the gest of you, take Raygo's advice and prepare yourself, you are one beast, not an army. I say, you two find out in which area of the southeast is Fortress Blakkhart, and see who else is willing to help you on your journey."

Martin nodded in agreement at what the Abbot said.

"I will do as you say, Father."

"Good, good, now it is getting late, off to bed. Goodnight all."

"Goodnight, Father Abbot," everybeast responded with. Martin walked out of Great Hall, and into his bed in the gatehouse cottage. Slipping on his nightgown, Martin sprawled on the mattress, snuggling deep in his blankets. As Martin dreamed he was in Great Hall, gazing upon the Tapestry of the original Martin. All of a sudden, the Martin on the Tapestry sprang to live and he jumped off of the wall he hung from. Clad in silver armor, and wielding a sword and shield, the original Warriormouse slowly walked up to Martin. Martin, son of Mattimeo and Tess took a few paces backwards, raising his paws in defense, but the old Martin smiled at the son of Mattimeo and spoke.

"Mouse who shares the same name, do not be afraid. I am here to tell you your journey to the southeast will not be easy, this is what you must do," Martin said. The original Warrior told the directions in a rhyme to Martin.

"Inside these redstone walls you seek,

Find your friend, the squirrel who,

Was born in the northland peaks,

Seek the hedgehog who'd rather stay,

Helping the Cellar Master brew ales all day,

Find the shrew who was recently freed,

Who must return to the fortress of dread and greed,

Travel south to seek out the shrews,

Who have know no such fear,

That know the streams quite clear,

Find three ousiders,

Who's friendship is forever and true,

No beast can separate it,

Not me or even you,

Travel east to find the toad scholar,

Who talks in an elegant accent and has beautiful manners,

But watch out for the vermin on the path,

They will bring you discomfort and wrath,

Once who've reached the shores,

There shall be the place who seeked,

Be sure to watch out for the old one, dressed in sleek."

Martin woke up, the morning summer sun shined through his window. He heard the abbey birds tweet their morning songs. Getting dressed, the Warrior of Redwall hurried along into Cavern Hole, where breakfsst was being served. The menu for the day was wheat pancakes, toast with raspberry preserve and buttercup spread, and tankards, beakers, chalices, and goblets of mint and herbal tea. Martin stood up and spoke.

"Everybeast, I had a dream, Martin spoke to me. He said I need to recruit three other creatures with me, a squirrel born from the northern mountains, a hedgehog who would rather stay here and help make ales, and a shrew who was recently freed. Hey, I know all three. The squirrel, Elkor is out in the orchard, the hedgehog, Hamlus is in here in Cavern Hole, as well as Raygo. I know this is a lot to ask but Martin needs us to travel straight south to rendezvous with a tribe of stream shrews, then locate a small group of 'outsiders,' though Martin didn't specify on who these outsiders were. Then were to meet a toad, who is apparently a scholar. Then travel straight east that is where Fortress Blakkhart is," Martin said. Hamlus the hedgehog stood up as well as Raygo. Martin lead the two outside. Hamlus was dressed in a brown habit, and Raygo was dressed in a forest green habit. Hamlus twiddled his thumb claws nervously as he shuffled out of Cavern Hole. Elkor saw Martin, Hamlus, and Raygo approach him, he was very burly squirrel dressed in a plaid kilt tunic, and wore two sashes, one around his waist, and the other around his shoulder. His weapon of choice was a double ended pike staff. The tall and very lean squirrel took a bow to the trio.

"Aye, Martin. 'Tis good ta be seein' ya, again the squirrel said in his gruff northlandish accent. Martin let put a chuckle.

"Elkor, you're always seeing me, anyways, Martin says he needed me to recruit on a quest to find Fortress Blakkhart, are you in?"

Brandishing his pike staff, the burly squirrel gritted his pearly whites and laughed out loud.

"Ohohohohoho! Can birds fly, can bees make 'oney, course I want ta join ye!"

"Good, I'll be right back," Martin stated. Running back inside to Great Hall, Martin took the sword from the mantle and tied the scabbard onto his belt. Then the Warriormouse ran down to the kitchens to pack four haversacks full of fruits, pasties, and other rations the four needed on their journey. He then grabbed four canteens and filled each one with the Abbey pond water. He passed each haversack to each beast. Martin smiled at the other three.

"Ready?" he asked. Elkor and Raygo replied with.

"Yes!"

But Hamlus stammered.

"No-not re-re-really."

Placing his muscular paw around the young hog's back, Elkor smiled at him disarmingly.

"Don't be 'fraid, me laddie. Ol' Elkor will be protectin' yer 'ide."

"Old? You're the same age as Martin."

"Aye, but it's just a figure o' speech. Now Martin let's be off."

"We will, but first we must bid the Abbey goodbye."

Running back inside, Martin fetched Mattimeo, Tess, Auma, Abbot Durral, and the rest. He gave his father a hug goodbye.

"Well dad, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise to be safe, and to try and return unscathed."

"Please do, or your mum might kill ya."

Brandishing a rolling pin, Tess glared at her son, jokingly. To humor his parents, Martin gulped aloud.

"Well, I am off, goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye, you four!"

"Hurr, boie noaw, whack a few 'e vermin fer me, would yas!"

"Be safe on your journey you four."

The Abbey guards opened the double door getes, and the four adventurers walked out, a single tear formed in Martin's eye, this was it. The adventure he'd been waiting for so long.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the dining hall of Fortress Blakkhart, Saudan sat in his tall oaken throne, eating pieces of roasted fish, steamed vegetables, and drinking from his favorite goblet. The wildcat emperor daintly whipped his mouth with the cloth napkin and then turned his gaze to the otter maiden, Celesta.

"More wine, my Master?"

"Yes."

The maiden poured the crimson red liquid into the wildcat's goblet. Sitting to his right was Wraythan, his plate contained a piece of roasted sea bird, and some vegetables. The son of Saudan poured himself a cup of damson wine.

"Where is your sister, son?"

Wraythan turned to face his old father.

"I sent a few of my best trackers to locate her," he said swallowing a piece of bird. The Emperor took a sip of his wine.

"Who did you sent for her?" he asked.

"I sent Jaqen and a few of my best fighters and trackers," Wraythan replied. Taking another sip, Saudan sighed.

"I hope they can find her soon, she's been gone for almost five seasons, it time for her to return home."

"I agree, father. I wholeheartedly agree."

"Good, now get this slave out of my sight!"

Snapping his claws together, Wraythan ordered his father's personal guard to "escort" Celesta out of the dining hall and back into the compound. Heaving the skinny ottermaid back where the slaves ate and slept, Celesta dusted off her gown and harrumphed at the two vermin guards walking back inside the fortress. Dango Stonepaw was the first to see her.

"Oye, 'ould it go, mizzy?"

"Oh the usual," she replied, "I would do anything to get my paws on a sack of poison, that would show the wretched vermin."

Shaking his velvety head, Dango tut tutted.

"'Tis wha' tat rascally vermin dasurves."

"Soon the time will be right, and I can have my revenge on all three, Saudan, Wraythan, and Shavana."

"When ye do, ye can count me en, mizzy," Dango said proudly, "but furst, 'e needin' some patience, some beast will be a comein' 'long, moark moi words, oh urr!"

"Yes, that is all we can do so, is wait."

In the southeast forest, Jaqen decided to make a headcount of his band. Veeka the fox was present, Yusul and Baraka the rats were present, Skeero and Yantal the ferrets were present, Zulu and Haykie the weasels were present, but where was Silvaeyes? Jaqen darted his eyes, then stormed over to his band of trackers.

"Where in the fur and claw is Silvaeyes?!" Jaqen shouted as he shook Yusul.

"'E's lookin' fer food, Cap'n!" the rat trackers replied as he was getting shaken violently.

Aways away from Jaqen, Silvaeyes snuck up on a shrike. The bird was minding its own business, hopping along the path. Silvaeyes chuckled under his breath, then tested the point of his spear tip. The crafty weasel swiftly and silently approached from behind the shrike, but he wasn't as crafty as he thought he was. The vermin stepped on a thistle and began doing a hopskip and shouting in pain. The shrike turned its head and cawed out.

"Kechekachekache! I kill ya!"

Without warning, the shrike took flight and chased after, the weasel. Limping on his injured footpaw, Silvaeyes called out.

"Leave me alone, please, leave me alone!"

"Kechekachekache! Fat chance, I kill ya!"

Picking up the scared weasel, the shrike's talon dug deep into the vermin's shoulders. It made him scream bloody murder. Blood trickled down from his shoulders and dripped down onto the trees and other flora. Despite the shrike being a bit smaller than the weasel, it was tremendously strong, Silvaeyes could not get out of the vice like grip the shrike had of him. The shrike flew towards a large barb stuck in the trunk of an oak tree. Using all his might, the shrike thrusted forward and impaled Silvaeyes through the stomach. Silvaeyes screamed out one last before the life drained away from his body. The shrikes were also called, "Butcher Birds."

Martin, Elkor, Hamlus, and Raygo hiked through the glades of Mossflower, Martin took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"o, haaaa, smell that fresh forest air, gentlebeast," he said with a wide smile upon his face. Hamlus was walking beside the Redwall Champion, he kept looking backwards to Redwall Abbey.

"Oooh, I hope we are gone for too long, Furlo Stump will need some beast to help him brew the black and red currant wines, the dandelion and blackberry fizzes, the burdock and strawberry cordials, and all the ales!" he exclaimed, Martin chuckled out loud.

"Oh, my prickly friend, I know you didn't want to leave the comfortable Abbey, but Martin said he needed you to accompany me on this quest.

"But I've never killed a vermin before! Heck, I never even held a weapon."

"If you were to carry a weapon, what would it be?" Martin asked the hedgehog. Hamlus tapped his chin and pondered the question.

"Mmmh, what would I have for my weapon, well you have the sword, Elkor has that double ended pike staff, and Raygo as given a short sword. I think I would have a staff and a sling."

It seemed Hamlus lucked out, Elkor untied a sling from his belt and handed it to the hedgehog.

"But, won't you need this?"

"Nah, laddie, I prefer ta 'ave my vermin upclose an' face ta face," Elkor said with a smile on his brawny features, "Martin, so what does the first thing the rhyme 'as ta say, lad?"

"Well, we need to locate a tribe of south stream shrews, the only stream shrews I have ever known were the Guosim, but they are never South, unless we could the time they and my grandfather went to rescue my dad. The rhyme says they straight south, so that should be fairly easy. Just walk straight south. Then we need to locate a few outsiders, I'm still a bit puzzled on that one. Next we need to locate a toad who is a scholar, and afterwards we need to go east to find this Fortress Blakkhart."

"Well, what are we waitin' fer?" Elkor asked, "let's get a move on, yeah?"

"Yes, let's get a move on!" Raygo said with excitement.

"Are you with us, Hamlus?"

"I guess."

"Alright, then it's in agreement, let's march straight south."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the fortress, Wraythan tapped his paws impatiently on the battlements. Still awaiting for the return of Jaqen and his trackers to bring his sister home. Dark storm clouds began rolling in, and the rain began to shower, using his cloak to shield himself from the rain, Wraythan ran down the steps and ran back inside the main building, the slaves, and hordebeasts had to fend for themselves in the elements.

Out at sea, thunder bellowed, the waves crashed, and the pirate ship rocked back and forth. Like a bolt of lightning, Shavana ran inside, the violent rocking and shaking made her sick, enough to make her dry heave. Shavana clung to dear life. Down below, Amalgan and the rest of the slaves were rowing with all their might, while the Slave Driver cracked his whip.

"C'mon, stir yer stumps!" he should as he let the whip fly at an elderly bankvole slave. Waves of saltwater splashed inside the lower slave deck, drenching everybeast, including the Slave Driver. Another giant wave came crashing in the lower deck, and the Slave Driver toppled over, a loud ping could be heard, but nobeast was really paying attention, except Amalgan. While the Slave Driver struggled to get himself up, the otter quickly outreached his footpaw and sild the object that had created the noise. On the main deck where the Redlyon was getting soaked, Captain Gaurano was shouting orders like a madbeast.

"Harrr! Qanji, get down to the slave deck an' let 'em know we needs 'em to row hard larboard, helms alee!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

"Tybus, Bilgetooth, get most of me crew to hoist ye sails, this wind is too much fer 'er!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

"C'mon, stir yer stumps, or I'll 'ave yer guts fer garters!" Gaurano shouted. Inside the Captain's Quarters, Shavana was looking green in the face, a majority of the voyage was smooth sailing, aside from the sleepless nights, this was the first time shechad beem caught in a storm, thinking to herself, she would never sail ever again! She would stay right at Blakkhart for the rest of her seasons, she knew the fortress had plenty of slaves. As the ship rocked back and forth, Amalgan handed the key towards the dormouse.

"When the time is right, you will know what to do."

"But don't your manacles use the same key?"

"Actually no, these chains and shackles are more reinforced, that vermin Qanji has the key."

The Slave Driver regained his balance and began whipping the pair.

"Nuff talkin' git back ta rowin', ya worthless layabouts!"

The storm lasted all night, finally, the Redlyon was on calm waters. Shavana barged out of the quarters, clenching her mouth tight. Looking green in the face, she ran towards the guard rail of the ship. The gross sounds of retching and dry heaving could be heard all around the corsair's ship. Everybeast aboard the crew began laughing, including Captain Gaurano. A random searat walked up to the sick wildcat mistress and jokingly teased her.

"Hawhawhaw, ya shouldn't 'ave come 'aboard dis ship, me beauty, hahahahah!" he laughed. Glaring with vengeful eyes, the mistress drew her coral snake poison dagger and plunged it into the rat's stomach. The corsair collasped on the floor, and he died instantly with look of horror twisting his face. Shavana slowly turned around, and saw the corsairs of the Redlyon were no longer laughing, but instead murmuring to themselves, including Guarano.

"What are you all laughing at, hmmm?!" Shavana shouted, "I am Shavana the Mistress of Fortress Blakkhart, Slaver of the land, daughter of Emperor Saudan, and next in line for the crown! Now bow to me or I will slay every last one of you, you miserable lot!"

Captain Gaurano decided to humor the wildcat mistress and he ordered his crew on the deck with him to bow before Shavana. Stroking her ego, Shavana sheathed her poisoned dagger and strode along the deck.

"That's better, remember who your master is," she said as she went back into the Captain's Quarters. The vermin kneeling next to Gaurano was Qanji.

"Herm! The only beast who is this crew's master is Cap'n Guarano. Who does she think she is?"

"Harrr, you don't worry 'bout a thing, messmate. When we've reached 'er 'ome in the southeastern shores, we'll drop off the slaves, an' be on our way."

"I know, but there may be an accident, Cap'n."

"What'cha mean, Qanji?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Cap'n," he said with a wicked smile curling his lips, "there are sixty o' us, an' one o' 'er. That egomaniac 'as never sailed on the ocean blue, like us wavebeasts. Then she 'as the gall to slay one o' us after we told an 'armless joke, I ain't bowin' to that'in no more."

Pursing his lips and cocking his eyebrow, Captain Gaurano saw the hatred for Shavana shine brighter in his first mate's eyes.

A few miles from Redwall, the Abbey was no more than a spec in the distance, Martin ordered everyone who attended the journey with him to take a rest, sitting on flat rock, hollow logs, and soft tufts of grass, the band of warriors unpacked their haversacks, and they each grabbed a snack from the bags. Martin grabbed a russet apple, Elkor grabbed a bilberry muffin with a candied chestnut toppled on it, Raygo grabbed an onion, leek, and mushroom pasty, and Hamlus grabbed a piece of thick white cheese. Snacking away on their food, the four warriors could hear rustling in the bushes from afar. Finishing his apple, Martin placed his index claw on his lips, to indicate his crew keep very quiet, following the sounds of the rustling, Martin carefully drew his sword, and continued to follow the noise. When he eventually had gotten where the base of the noises were coming from, he saw a tall and lean fox, wearing a short sleeveless belted tunic, and carrying a sabre on his hip. The fox was all alone, he sat down next to his fire and began roasting a fish he had fished for in a river. Mustering his courage up, Martin carefully snuck up from behind the unsuspecting fox.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Martin had gotten closer and closer, until he blade tip tickled the fox's back.

"Don't move, what are you doing here in Mossflower, fox?" Martin questioned in a demanding tone. The fox simply sighed and raised his paws in surrender, his voice displayed a tone of sarcasm.

"Ugh, great, another warrior," he groaned, "somebeast that was told that all foxes are dirty, double dealing cowards."

"Quiet, fox. Answer my question, what are you doing here in Mossflower, and more importantly, what are your doing here near Redwall."

"I'm just eating some lunch, give me a break, okay, jeez," the fox moaned. Martin's face displayed a look of anger, he saw the fox slowly reach for his sabre.

"No you don't!" Martin exclaimed as he prodded the blade tip into the fox's paw. Nicking the paw, the fox flung droplets of blood.

"Great, you got my swordpaw all wounded, you owe me," he said.

"Quiet you, if you don't get out of here, I, Martin the Warrior shall send you to Hellgates!" Martin exclaimed. The fox scoffed at the Warriormouse's threat.

"Hah! If you're some warrior, then why did you sneak up from behind me, you aren't a warrior, you're a coward."

"Yeah, right, so says the fox. You probably killed a random beast for that blade you got there."

"Yeah, I totally did," the fox said displaying more sarcasm. Gritting his teeth, Martin raised his sword high in the air, just as he was about to bring it down, the wiry paw of a tall hare stopped the blade in mid descend.

"What is this, some mouse trying to kill my friend?"

Martin dropped both the sword and his jaw, he was dumbstruck to here a hare call a fox his friend.

"D-di-did you just call him, 'friend?' Martin stammered. The elegant hare chuckled heartily.

"Of couse, my mousey friend, not all foxes are double dealing cowards."

"That's what he said, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Scratching his head, Martin was puzzled on the fact that not all vermin were cowardly muderers, and he needed to know why this hare didn't speak like the ones he met.

"Okay, so this fox is a goodbeast, but why don't you talk like any other hare?"

"A greenhorn, well dear boy, not all hares talk with the 'wot wots,' and the 'jolly goods,' and the 'lackadays,' you know. I am from the eastern shores. Oh, my name's Chester Sarrelpaw and this one's name is Zyanu," the hare said to the Warriormouse. Elkor, Raygo, and Hamlus all appeared from out of the shrubbery and saw Martin standing in front of the two creatures he met. Drawing his double ended pike staff, Elkor bared his teeth and snarled at the fox.

"Who's this rotten ol' fox, laddie, an' why is he standin' next ta this 'are?!" Elkor shouted clenching his teeth. Zyantu rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Whatever, if you lot are gonna treat me like scum, then I guess I'll show you, I ain't."

Drawing his sabre, the fox readied himself in a battle stance, and raised his sabre.

"En garde!" Zyantu shouted. Charging in, Elkor was like grease lightning, trying to skewer the fox, but the fox jumped back a pace and swung his sabre, almost knocking the pike staff out of the burly squirrel's paws. Elkor growled in frustration and he charged in a second time at the fox, he rapidly tried to jab at the vulpine, but Zyantu kept ducking and dodging, bobbing and weaving. The fox slashed his sabre at the squirrel again, nicking the treeclimber's arm. A small sliver of blood instantly appeared on the tip of Zyantus's blade.

"You are dead, vermin!" Elkor screamed out, before the squirrel could charge in a third time, the bulky paw of a badger grabbed a hold of the squirrel's neck scruff.

"What is all this, eh?" the badger demanded to know. Dropping his pike staff, and sheathing his sabre, the two creatures were about to speak until Martin cut them off.

"Wait!" he shouted, "These three must be the outsiders, just like the rhyme Martin told me in my dream!" Elkor and Zyantu both turned their gazes to Martin and both exclaimed.

"What?!"

Dropping Elkor, the burly squirrel hurried to Martin's side.

"See, these creatures must be the outsiders. Where would you see a badger and a hare with a fox?" Martin said to his comrade. Blushing a pinkish shade of red, and quivering his lips, Elkor chuckled nervously.

"Deary me, lads, I 'ad no idea that this bunch o' warriors were friends with a fox. Speaking o' which, fox you fight pretty good."

"Pretty good? I guess I do, you aren't too shabby with that toothpick of yours."

"Watch yer tongue, fox. This ain't no 'toothpick,' it's a pike staff, of me own design."

"Anyways, I'm Zyantu, and you are?"

The tough squirrel skillfully twirled his weapon and proudly announced his name.

"Me name's Elkor, an' I come from Redwall!"

The fox turned his attention to Martin, who was also blushing a redish pink.

"I am sorry I tried to execute you from behind, it wasn't the way of the warrior, I had a bad experience with a fox about seventeen seasons ago. A fox named, Nikos. He was the younger brother of another fox named Slagar the Cruel, what had happened was he wanted revenge on our Abbey for sending his brother and mother to Hellgates, well technically, they both sent themselves. Anyway, when I was a young one, Nikos the fox invaded the Abbey, making me and my friends there his slaves, that was until the Guosim helped my father and his friends to escape from his evil clutches, and they eventually killed and drove Nikos' forces out of Redwall and Mossflower. Everybeast thought Nikos was slain by my father, Unfortunately he had survived the fall from the battlements and his lust for revenge grew greater. But like his mother and brother, he too was a backstabbing coward, right as he was making death threats to my dad, and everyone else at Redwall, he tripped and fell into a large chasm," Martin said to the three creatures. He looked over to the badger.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

Bulging his muscles, the hulkiing badger shouted out.

"My name's Rango the Brawler, and my weapon is this beauty!"

The badger then showed everybeast his weapon of choice, it was a large straight wooden pole, with a round smooth iron orb on the end.

"I call it, 'The Vermin Walloper!'" Rango shouted with enthusiasm and excitement. It seemed the four warriors had gotten the rhyme mixed up, or maybe Martin did that on purpose to show them that not all vermin were evil.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

During the meet and greet, Martin, Elkor, Raygo, Hamlus, Chester, Rango, and Zyantu all sat in a circle near a large campfire. The three beasts told stories of themselves and how they came to be good friends. Rango began his story first.

"Ahem, well, I was born in the upper northwest to a family of warriors. My father's name was Ioran the Great, and my mother's name was Tempa the Wise. My dear old dad was an expert in fighting close quarters, where as my mum was an expert with far range and strategy. They were an unstoppable pair, my father wielding a spear axe, and my mum wielding a bow an arrow as long as a fully grown hare. When I reached my thenth season, they saw me playing with a vermin, a rat the same age as me. When they saw this, they had a fit, they both grabbed their weapons, started running towards the young rat and I, and began shouting the badger war cry, 'Eulalia!' The young rat whom I just met ran off like a bat outta Hellgates. They then started chewing me out, saying that all vermin were cowardly evil murders who wanted nothing but to start trouble and cause grief towards other beasts. I tried reasoning with them, but they wouldn't listen, I know they were trying to do their best with raising me, but I became a bit of a brat after they chased off that young rat. I bad mouthed them behind their backs, I refused to do my chores, and I ran away on many occassion. When I reached fifteen season, I had come back from a long hike, and I saw both my mother and father waiting for me, not with open paws but with closed fists. My dad, took his paw and slapped me across the face. His slap was so tremendously powerful, it caused me to sprawl on the grass. My dad then said to me how disappointed he was for treating him and my mum like dirt. My mother didn't say a word. They threw me a large haversack and a canteen, and told me that if I wanted to be friends with vermin, I could just go and join a horde. I begged them to take me back in, but they wouldn't after I treated them like vermin scum. But something in my head clicked and I said some nasty thing in front of their faces, things I truely regret saying. I told them they were cowards who hated everybeast except themselves and wanted what was in their best interest, and not in mine. So I ventured off, promising myself I would never come back or even write to them. It's been another fifteen seasons since I've seen them," Rango said sniffling the tears back. Next it was Chester Sarrelpaw's turn to tell his story.

"I was born in born in the southeast, my mum and dad were both retired boxing hares, they decided to leave Salamandastron and travelled to someplace warm but with plenty of shade. They eventually found the perfect place with plenty of shade, a river with fresh water not far and an old abadoned cave, they made their burrow. Then after five seasons of getting settled in, I was born. I had my father's dashing looks and charm, and I had my mother's eyes. My mum's name was Juniper and my papa's name was Halloway. They decided to give up fighting and they became farming beasts. They fruits and vegetables they grew the best were strawberries and turnips. My mum made excellent strawberry tarts, cordials, and pies, and my dad baked the best turnip and potato pies. I was an excellent master at making carrot and potato stew, like most hares, not only were they excellent fighters and growers, they were also excellent gluttons. They could eat like it was a one hundred season famine and not put on any weight whatsoever. I mean their stomachs must of had black holes in them, after eating five large pieces of potato and turnip pie, downing a whole keg of strawberry cordial, and finishing off almost ten bowls of my carrot and potato stew, my dad and mum still retained their slender and lean physiques. And I am not making this up, though it sounds that way. Don't know where they put it, but they were still fit as fiddles and lean like beanpoles. When I finally reached my twentieth season I told them I was heading out in the world, I was getting cooped up in the burrow, and they knew I was too, so they gave me a haversack, stuffed the thing with a ton of food, and overfilled a canteen of the cordial. They also handed me a dagger, but I steadfastly refused, I said to them, 'my fists are all I need, besides, you two raised me to have an excellent left hook and right jab.' This made both of them tear up, they were sad and happy at the same time. They were sad to see their young hare finally leave the burrow, but were happy they taught me so much and they taught me well, now here I am in Mossflower woods with this great badger and this fantastic fox."

Finally it was Zyantu's turn, taking a sip of water to wet his throat, the fox cleared it and started his tale.

"Alright, before I became good friends with this lot, about ten seasons ago I was apart of a horde lead by a vicious and rotten weasel named, Ankor the Wild One, he was the most foul and most demented creature to ever boot, if you looked at him the wrong way, he'd have your guts for garters and he's use your entire skeleton as a dummy to hang his armor. All his hordebeasts were as equally demented and psychopathic, but not me, no sir. While they were tormenting and plundering, I would cower behind anything trees, rocks, bushes, and ditches. Something to keep me outta harms way. On one of our marches for more plunder, we came across a village of dormice and bankvoles. I saw the glimmer in Ankor's eyes, I knew he was going to raid and kill every last one of them just to get his slimy paws on their vittles and treasures. On the night he decided to go raiding and I was hiding, I watched the villagers scream in terror and in agony as they were being murdered by the beasts of whom I was associating with. But then something in me snapped, and I was tired of being a coward that always ran and hide, I ran from my hiding spot and I barged in and saw Ankor tormenting a family of dormice, holding the babe as a hostage. When he saw me charging in, he threw the baby dormouse at me, but I skillfully caught it and kept running towards Ankor with a hateful eyes, when he saw my wrath, the weasel showed his true colors and he scurried off like a thunderbolt, but I kept pursuing him, until I was able to grab him, I tackled him to the ground, and I finally pinned him to the ground, he grabbed his sabre and tried to slit my throat, but all my seasons as a coward, running, and hiding had paid off, I dodge the lethal blow to my throat and plunged my dagger into his evil brain. I commandeered his sabre as my own. But his horde all needed to pay. As they were enjoying their spoils, I became an unstoppable killing machine. I think I had something called, 'Bloodwrath,' though typically common in badgers, I was seeing red. I could not stand to see the vermin killing innocent creatures, so I killed them in the most brutal fashion. I decapitated them, I sliced open their stomachs so their entrails would spill out, and I would beat their skulls in to a bloody pulp. It was a horrible sight to see, but after I killed them, I fled far away from the village, never to return there even if they wanted to thank me."

Martin sipped on some water and he gave his reply.

"Hmm, so Rango the Brawler decided to never go back home, Chester Sarrelpaw decided it was time for him to leave his burrow, and Zyantu, once a coward decided it was high time he had gotten brave and he slaughter his own horde. Hmm, okay now I see. Like I said before, Zyantu, sorry I miss judged you."

"Hey, no more apologizing, I heard you the first time, mate. We're square, okay."

Martin nodded in agreement as he took another sip of water.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jaqen and his trackers looked up at the ungodly sight of Silvaeyes' corpse dangling on a large pike in the tree trunk. Breathing in deeply, the stoat commander let out a great sigh, and said a short eulogy for the fallen weasel.

"Silvaeyes was a skinny rip, he would rather run and hide than fight to the last breath, he thought he was invicible behind the fortress walls, and he would always bully and pick on our slaves. But deep down he was a big softy who loved to be apart of our horde, but his ego perceived him and he was killed. We travel west, hopefully we'll find Shavana, of Wraythan'll have our heads on pikes, move out!"

The two weasels, fox, rats, and two ferrets did what they were bidded. Marching east with Jaqen lingering behind, he took one last look at the weasel's corpse.

"Well, I hope Hellgates is not treating you to horribly."

The stoat ran towards his trackers. The trackerbeasts of Blakkhart hiked through the pinewood forest all day, the fox named Veeka walked along side his commander.

"Sir, when are we to rest?"

"In a moment, I want to make progress, fox."

"Okay, but the trackers are looking a bit tired, we haven't eaten or drank anything since we found Silvaeyes' corpse."

Jaqen glared at the fox with an icy cold stare.

"We rest, when I say we rest!" exclaimed the burly stoat. The stoat walked ahead of the fox, and the fox gave an icy stare back at the back of the stoat's head. After a while, the trackerbeasts were getting more tired, and to make sure his authority stayed where it was. Jaqen told his beasts to rest up, for as long as they liked. They pitched a campfire and laid in the grass roasting wood pigeons, robins, dippers, and other small birds. After their meat was cooked, Veeka the fox took a big chomp out of the piece of woodpigeon on his spit.

"Sho, haow far are we t'avellin' west, sah?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Swallow your food, fox!" Jaqen replied.

"Sorry, I said, how far are we travelling west?"

"As far as we can go, fox."

"Like as far as the western plains?" Veeka asked his higher up. The stoat commander nodded to the vulpine's reply. Swallowing another piece of woodpigeon, Veeka told that there was a redstone fortress, northwest from where they were, it had plenty of food, drink, medical supplies, and bedding for the seven trackers. Not only did it have food, drink, medicine, and beds a plenty, but it's walls were reinforced to withstand barrage of attacks. Jaqen grinned from ear to ear, he loved the sound of this redstoned fortress, taking the last bite of roasted robin, Jaqen threw the bone into the fire, and announced the new plan.

"Everybeast, listen to me. After what Veeka told me, I have decided to change the plan," he announced, "we are no longer going to look for Wraythan's sister, in fact, we are never returning to Fortress Blakkhart, always bowing to an old windbag, his two bratty kinbeasts, sharing rations that we've taken fair and square, and doing stupid tasks such as this, if Wraythan wanted to look for his sister, by gosh, he can do it himself. Are you with me?"

The trackerbeasts all nodded in agreement with their commander's proposal.

"Then it's settled, we are no longer pawns to Wraythan, Shavana, or Saudan, we are freebeasts, roaming wherever we want, whenever we want."

The burly stoat turned to the tracker fox.

"Veeka, you, Zulu, Yusul, head northwest to this redstone fortress, the rest of us will stay here and do a bit of clean up, so nobeast no where we are going, we'll follow you in a day," Jaqen the stoat said to the three. The fox, weasel, and rat all saluted and ran in the direction of Redwall Abbey. Sighing deeply, Jaqen was happy that he and his trackers abandoned Fortress Blakkhart, to pursue a life of leisure and relaxation.

Meanwhile, in the slave compound, Wraythan, a weasel wearing a vest and wielding a spear named, Guffa, and a ferret wearing some a chainmail vest and carrying a pike named, Illant followed behind Wraythan. The commander wildcat kept his gaze on the slaves as he walked up and down the aisle of slavebeasts. They all looked scared stiff, not looking directly into his yellow eyes, not only was Wraythan a master swordsbeast but his looks could hypnotise a beast. Sweating and stiffening themselves, the slaves did all they could to not look up at Wraythan's deadly eyes, but did their darnest to try and make it like they were standing to attention. The wildcat commander held a piece of long parchment in his paws, and noticed one of the slaves' wasn't making the daily quota. Looking up from the parchment, Wraythan called out in a soft but still very threatening voice.

"Is there a Gullah Pinspike here?" he asked. An old hedgehog clad in a tattered habit stepped forward, sweat staining the fur on his face. Wraythan waltzed up to the slaves and kneeled down to the elder hog's height.

"Seems to me you aren't making what the daily quota is, the parchment says, 'you only picked five vegetables, when the average if fifteen to twenty five, why is that?"

"W-well, sire. It's because the guards are always having me pick the vegetables that are either to big for one beast, or are rooted to the ground, and my old paws aren't as strong as they used to be."

Pursing his lips, Wraythan breathed in sharply while rolling the parchment up, the wildcat smiled at the elder hedgehog.

"Since I am a fair creature, you will be taken off vegetable pulling duty, effective immediately, you will be working more easier jobs like helping the cooks in the kitchens and helping our brewmasters make the best wines, ales, cordials, and other delectable beverages, my two assistance will escorts you to the kitchens."

The old hedgehog smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh thank you, sire. You are too kind," he said with euphoria. Wraythan the wildcat smiled as a reply then had his two assistance escort the old hedgehog out of the compound. Following behind, the wildcat commander grabbed a longbow and an arrows, pulled back on the string and send the arrow flying to the back of the old hedgehog's skull. The old beast died instantly. Wraythan turned to a random vermin.

"Tell our grave digger we've got a new one for them."

"Yes sire!" said the vermin as he ran to the grave digger slaves.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Laying underneath the stars, Martin, Elkor, Raygo, Hamlus, Rango, Chester, and Zyantu were laying down their sleeping sacks. Sprawling on the soft grass, Chester spoke in a mock Salamandstron hare voice.

"I say, chaps, what's for breakfast tomorrow, wot wot. I am abso-bally-lutely famished, don'tcha know!"

"Oh you great chunnering foodbin, breakfast is quite a while from here," Zyantu replied with a chuckle. The fox laid down with his paws behind his head. Martin amd his small bamd laid their heads on flat rocks, using their cloaks as makeshift blankets.

"Martin, keep us and our new friends safe tonight," Martin whispered to himself. He looked over to see Rango and Hamlus fast asleep, with both beasts curled into balls. The Warriormouse closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In Martin's dream, he dreamt he was back at Redwall, in the Great Hall. He looked in awe at the Tapestry of the Original Martin, the new Warriormouse stepped closer towards the Tapestry. All of a sudden, Martin turned his head and he stepped down from the cloth. His silver armor shuffled as he stepped closer to Mattimeo's son. The Original Champion of Redwall smiled greatly and spoke to Martin the New Warrior.

"Mouse who shares the same name, you have done well. You have figured out that the riddle was somewhat mixed up, and you have passed. But you're journey is far from over, there is a band of seven vermin head to your Abbey, three of them are making haste right now, and the rest will follow behind, once you have located the shrews of the south streams, find these potential invaders and stop them before they lay eyes on Redwall," The Warriormouse from the Tapestry said in his awesome voice. Martin the New Warrior nodded and without hesitation spoke with great enthusiasm.

"Don't fret, Martin. I will find these wicked ones, and I will snuff them out."

All of a sudden a white light engulfed the entire Great Hall, and Martin awoke to the smells of sizzling vegetables. Rango was on breakfast duty, he was excellent at the craft although he seldomly cooked, the cooking was usually Chester's job. Martin's stomach rumbled as the smells of fried veggies enticed him.

"Mmmmh, that smells excellent, Rango," Martin said licking his lips.

"Thanks, it isn't much, but it's food. I've got some turnips, some onions, and some potatoes all sizzling in this here pan."

"Well, it smells excellent, and I betcha it tastes even better," Martin replied trying his hardest not to drool in his lap.

"Well grab a plate and I'll serve you up some," Rango the Brawler said to the Abbey Champion. Grabbing a fork and tin plate, Rango gave a good sized serving for Martin, he passed the large pan around and gave everybeast a nuce serving of breakfast. Martin popped a piece of potato in his mouth, it sizzled off hit tongue. He rattled and bounced it in his mouth, pursing his lips and fanning his mouth.

"Oooh, haugh! I thould of 'ad it cool off a liddle!" Martin exclaimed. The six beasts all laughed at the way Martin spoke, he swallowed the morsel and asked what was so funny?

"Ohohohoho, you Martin, you were talkin' like you had a bunch of rocks in your mouth, mate!" Hamlus laughed. Martin's face turned pink and he gave his comrades a nervous smile. Then he laughed too,

"After breakfast, we head south to find the south stream shrews, but for now, let us enjoy our breakfast," Martin said to his fellow warriors. Taking a bite of fried turnip, Raygo kept repeating the three words in his head, "south stream shrews."

At the Guosssom's camp, Log-a-Log sat near the cooking fire, eating barley meal and chatting along side his shrews. An older shrew nudged the Chieftain's shoulder.

"Hohoho, didja 'ave any good dreams, las' night?" the elder shrew asked in a playful manner. Log-a-Log looked at the old shrews and smiled disarmingly.

"I did, but I don't know if it was a good dream. Last night when I was asleep, I dreamt about a shrew, maybe somewhere between fourteen to sixteen seasons old. He looked like a younger version of me, mates."

"Haha, but you're a young beast, Log-a-Log, how can he be that old?" a random shrew laughed out.

"I dunno, friend. But I am pretty sure he is my son, and I am not that young, I've been around for over thirty seasons now. I just look like I am ten seasons younger," he said, "I also think he is coming here to us, with some others."

"How do you know, Log-a-Log?" a shrew asked the Guosssom Chieftain. The Log-a-Log gave a straight and honest answer.

"I do not know, mate."

Eating his barley meal and chatting along side his comrades, the Guosssom shrews didn't see a pair of blue eyes watching them from afar. The eyes carefully slunk back into the shrubs and bushes. Who was the beast speculating the shrews, maybe it was a weary animal looking for some food, but was too scared to show their face, or maybe it was a foebeast who was spying on the shrews and left to tell their master about where the Guosssom was. Either way, they didn't come out of hiding to announce their big plan to the Guosssom.

On the seas, Qanji was in his quarters sharpening a dagger blade, he smiled wickedly at the weapon.

"Once that bratty princess falls asleep, tonight, I'll slip this little toy threw his neck and toss her worthless corpse overboard, we can keep the oarslaves and the slaves she hired us to take back to her home, but it is not worth it, not worth it one bit. I cannot stand her whining and moaning, and berating. That is why, she is going to die," the ferret whispered as he smiled menacingly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Martin extinguish the cooking fire and he we ready to leave, shortly after his friends of old and new were reasy to leave as well.

"Now that we've filled up our bellies, it is time to march south, Zyantu, I never met these south stream shrews, but if I were you, I'd be extra careful. Shrews are not to friendly to foxes," he said to his foxy comrade.

Back at Redwall, Mattimeo and Sam sat on the battlements, sipping beakers of hot cider.

"A nice morning for this, eh?"

"Of course, Sam, we've earned this, now let our kin do the fighting for us," Mattimeo replied as he sipped on some tea. Sam grabbed a scone and nibbled on it. The former Warriorsquirrel looked up to the sky as he ate his scone.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad might happen to our Abbey."

"What makes you say that, Sam?"

"I dunno, I just have a sneaking suspicion, that is all," the squirrel said. Mattimeo finished off the last drop of cuder in his beaker.

"Hey, I'm gonna see to Furlo Stump, he may have some more cider," he said slowly getting up. Down on the ground, Auma and Foremole were sitting with Cheek and Sandra, the four enjoyed a snack of cold dandelion cordial and powder sugar biscuits. Foremole dipped his biscuit in his drink and took a big bite of the cordial soaked cookie.

"Boyurr, oi do love me some cor'ial bizzcuts, zurr! Mmmhmm, wot a lov'ly combienation!" the mole exclaimed. Auma smiled and stiffled a giggle.

"Oh Foremole, you are an interesting creature, what would we do without you?"

The mole tugged on his button snout and smiled greatly.

"Hurr, oi don't know, marm. Wha' would ya do wit' me?"

"I'd throw you in a pot and make soup out of you,"

"Oh no, marm! Us molers don't make good zoop!"

"Oh you!" laughed Auma.

Mattimeo decided his refill on cider would wait, he sat next to Auma and told her the prediction that Sam had. Her face became serious and she placed her beaker of tea on the grass.

"Oh if that is true, I wish Martin and the others were here."

"As do I, but if Sam is correct and there is trouble coming to Redwall, we'll have to be ready, with or without ny son."

"I'll have sentries and walltop guards posted on each corner of the Abbey," she said.

"I'll have scouts surveying the land for any potential threat."

Back outside of Redwall, in Mossflower Woods, and leading south, the Guosssom packed up their belongings and headed north, where Martin and the Warriors of Redwall were. Martin placed his paws in his tunic's pockets and walked in the lead, next to Rango the Brawler. Rango placed his Vermin Walloper across his shoulder. As the seven beasts walked, they heard rustling in the bushes. Martin took his paws out of his pockets and on the red pommel stone of the sword. Chester raised his fists, Zyantu's paw hovered over his sabre hilt, Elkor drew his pike staff, Raygo held the hilt of his rapier, Rango brandished his iron club, and Hamlus shook like a leaf. The rustling grew louder and louder, until it suddenly stopped. The six warriors and hedgehog looked puzzled, the silent sounds were more suspenseful than peaceful. Then suddenly, the bushes and shrubs rustled violently and out popped a tall and wiry otter, he sprinted towards Zyantu, before Zyantu could drae his sabre, the otter dealt the fox a hefty blow to his head, knocking him out cold! The otter picked up the unconscious fox over his shoulders and he ran back into the woods.

"After that otter!" exclaimed Martin. The six beasts gsve chase to the mysterious otter with Hamlus in tow behind. Martin, Rango, and Raygo were in the lead, Elkor and Chester followed shortly behind in the middle, Hamlus was still towing in the back.

"Oooh, wait for me!" he cried out. The otter still carrying the unconscious Zyantu glanced over his shoulder, he had blue eyes, the same eyes that were spying on the Guosssom. Right as he turned his gaze forward, the otter ran smack dab into a low hanging tree branch.

 _Kersmack!_

The otter let out a grunt, he scrambled back up on his hind paws, picked up the still knocked out fox and resumed running, with the Redwallers hot on his tail. The constant running the otter gave was slowly waking up Zyantu. His eyes fluttered and he let out a pitiful groan.

"Oooh... my... head," he moaned out. Then he started blinking rapidly.

"What in the name of frog feathers is—!"

He was interrupted by another blow to the head by the otter's loaded sling, causing him to fall unconsious again. The otter slid down a steep hill and came across a river, he tied the fox to his back and started swimming, though with all the excessive weight in the otter, he was still a fast swimmer. The otter finally had made it to the other side, and he glanced backwards, to see Martin, Elkor, Rango, Raygo, Chester, and Hamlus staring straight at him. The otter scrambled onto the small ledge and ran back into the woods, straight south. Martin gritted his teeth and kicked the sand on the river bank.

"Grrr! By the claw, that impudent otter!" he exclaimed before turning to his compatriots, "does anybeast know how to build a raft of log boat?" The five beasts all turned their gazes to one another and back to Martin. They shook their heads in unison.

"Grrr! We need to catch that otter now! He's got our friend!"

"Good riddance is what I say!" Hamlus scoffed. Martin sheathed his sword and slowly turned his attention to the hedgehog.

"What did you say?"

"Good riddance, that one was a fox, a sneaky double dealin' coward, I'm glad that otter decides to abduct him."

Martin climbed up on the ledge where Hamlus stood. He towered slightly over the hedgehog.

"Good riddance? Good riddance?! That one is a friend of ours! We need to go and rescue him, he would do the same for you!"

"No he wouldn't, he's a fox, out for himself and only himself," the hedgehog argued. Martin gritted his teeth, his bucktooth chattering.

"You know what, you can go back to Redwall, hedgepig! You're clearly aren't cut out for this warrior business!" Martin exclaimed. Ruffling his headspikes, Hamlus scoffed and stormed off.

"Hmmph, I don't know why I came along anyway!"

The young hedgehog marched into the woods. Martin sighed deeply, he then turned to his comrades.

"Sorry, all. I had to. Now how are we going to cross this river?"

In the woods, Hamlus mumbled to himself.

"I was stupid to come in the first place, I ain't no warrior, I'm a Cellarhog's Assistant. That's who!"

The young hedgehog walkes through the wooded area, not knowing where north, south, east, or west was. Sweat poured down from his forehead and brow, he was completely lost. Then he heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. He shook like a leaf and held his paws close to his chest.

"Hello, is somebeast there?" he asked in a whisper. Then suddenly, Veeka, Zulu, and Yusul suddenly appeared from behind the trees, with their swords drawn. Veeka the fox licked his lips and chuckled.

"Ehehehehe, a hedgepig, nice. We can use it to barter the creatures at the redstone fortress," he chuckled sinisterly. The three vermin bound the paws of Hamlus together.

"Help, Martin help me! Somebeast help!" he screamed before Yusul tied the hedgehog's muzzle shut.

"Hmhmhmhm, perfect," Veeka chuckled out.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Martin scratched his chin and grunted in frustration.

"Ummph, Martin said we need him on our journey to Fortress Blakkhart, even if he is a bit of a coward. Rango, you and I will go find that little stinker hedgehog, Elkor, you, Raygo, and Chester will pursue the otter, got it?" he said to his four beasts. Chester scanned the river and the banks.

"What should we use for a boat, hmmm."

The hare continued to scan the area, then as luck would have it, Chester saw an abandoned logboat that was stuck in the sand. The hare, squirrel, and shrew pulled the boat out of the sand, to see it was filled with holes. Though not knowing how to build a boat, they somewhat knew what items were for plugging up holes. They grabbed pawfuls of grass, wet sand, and moss. They filled up the holes and pushed the old logboat out into the water. Elkor used his staff to row the boat, Raygo and Chester used broken branches to carry them across to the other side.

Zyantu awoke with a painful headache, his eyes fluttered as he noticed his entire body was tied to the trunk of a tall pine tree. Standing before the fox was Log-a-Log, the shrew had his paws at his hips, and he looked at the vulpine with a puzzled look. The shrew Chieftain turned towards the otter who was eating a bowl of hotroot and freshwater shrimp soup with a small group of shrews.

"Ryvyn Watyrpaw, why did you bring this fox to our camp?"

Ryvyn swallowed the spoonful of soup and spoke.

"Well, Log-a-Log, I saw him with a group of woodlanders, he was probably leadin' them to a trap, ya see. So I went with my gut feelin' and I knocked that blaggard out, but the woodlanders chased me. He probably had brainwashed them into doin' his biddin'," the otter explained. Log-a-Log turned to the bounded up fox.

"Is this true, fox?" he asked.

"Of course it isn't, I am sick and tired of everybeast that isn't a vermin treating me like scum!"

Ryvyn put down his bowl and walked over to the fox.

"Watch yer tongue, ya blaggard! That's Log-a-Log yer speakin' to."

"I do not care, what have I done to all of you, I just met you!?" Zyantu questioned. Ryvyn laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! I saw What you were doin' ya scurvy fox, you were leadin' those poor woodlanders to a trap, you probably brainwashed 'em into thinkin' you were a goodbeast, but I caj see through you!"

"You impudent, idiotic, insufferable, irritable waterhound! I wasn't leading them into a trap, I was following them! Wait a moment, where am I?" Zyantu asked his captors. Ryvyn crossed his arms and resumed speaking in an indignant manner.

"I'll ask the questions, fox."

"Grrr, you lot make me sick, you think all vermin are cowardly, sadistic, double dealers. Well I am going to prove you all wrong! I challenge you, Ryvyn Watyrpaw in paw to paw combat, right now!"

"Hmmph, you don't stand a chance, coward. As soon as you are free from your binds, you'll scurry off like the impudent wretch you are!"

"How do you know?" Zyantu questioned.

Backtracking through the foliage of the woods, Martin, and Rango followed the pawprints of Hamlus. As the pair followed the tracks, they heard muffled screams. Martin stopped and leaned in on where the sound was coming from. He let out a gasp and drew his sword.

"By the claw, that sounds like Hamlus!" Martin shouted, running to where the sound was, Veeka the fox watched the mouse and badger. He fired an arrow into the trees, which caused the shaft to hiss through the air. Suddenly, Yusul the rat and Zulu the weasel sprang from out of the bushes, with swords in paw. They dragged poor Hamlus out. Veeka climbed down from the tree, and drew his sword at Martin and Rango.

"We're caught in a stand off," Martin groaned.

"No time for complaints, Warrior, we've gotta hedgehog to rescue," repiled the hulking badger. Veeka, Yusul, and Zulu saw the duo running after them. Veeka' turned his back to his creatures and started running, dragging Hamlus behind.

"Get them!" the fox shouted out. Yusul the rat and Zulu the weasel rushed towards Martin and Rango. Martin clashed his sword with Zulu's and Rango clashed his Vermin Walloper with Yusul's. The two warriors fought on like madbeasts, they weren't gonna let two lousy trackers stop them from freeing their friend.

"REDWAAAALLL!"

"EULALIAAAAAAA!" the two sang out and they fought onwards. Though smaller than the weasel Zulu, Martin had tremendous amounts of strength. He was pushing back Zulu, Rango didn't even break a sweat when fighting Yusul. Yusul attempted to swing his sword at Rango, but the badger quickly dodged the slash. He instantly retaliated and swung his Vermin Walloper at the rat's sword. A loud metallic ping echoed throughout the woodlands, Yusul the rst threw the hilt at the badger, but Rango dodged that attack as well. Yusul's face turned pale, he tried to run away in a headlong sprint, but only for two paces. Rango the Brawler pulled harshly on the rat's cloak, causing him to fly backwards, as the rat flew back towards Rango, the large and muscular badger held the iron club as if it were a spear. The horrible sounds of the rat's neck broken on impact on the large metal ball. Yusul died instantly. Zulu saw his comrade get killed, he dropped his sword and ran like a bat outta Hellgates. Martin sheathed his sword.

"That weasel is going after that fox! Let's get him!"

"Right behind ya!" Rango exclaimed, shouldering his weapon.

Veeka had made good headway, away from the fight Martin and Rango finished. Unknowingly to the fox, the binds that held Hamlus together started to wear away. Then soon after, the hedgehog's binds popped. Upon hearing the rope pop, Veeka turned himself around to see the young hedgehog lunge himself at Veeka, before Veeka could have anytime to react, Hamlus sunk his teeth into the lanky fox's shoulder. The trackerbeast let out yelp of agony, like an injured wolf. The hedgehog's tiny fangs sunk deeper and deeper into the fox's shoulder. The two then started tumbling down a hill, with Hamlus still latched on to Veeka. As the pair tumbled downwards, the friction from the blade of the sword sawed through the fox's belt, causing it to snap off, and sending the sword to go flying forwards. When the hedgehog and fox had made it to the bottom. Veeka pulled the angered hedgehog off of him. Patches of fur were torn from the fox, and Hamlus spat them out with bits of blood into the fox's face. Veeka threw the hedgehog into a tree trunk but that didn't stop the young Cellarhog's Assistant. The young hedgehog male lunged himself forward, rolled into a ball and speed towards the fox's sword. Unrolling himself, Hamlus grabbed Veeka's short sword and ran him through. Veeka displayed a look of surprise as he slowly looked down and the sword hilt protruding from his stomach. The fox let out a loud gasp for finally expiring. Suddenly, Hamlus had come back to his sense, his face turned green and he dropped the sword.

"What have I done!?" Hamlus exclaimed, clutching his paws to his mouth.

Zulu slid down the hill to see Veeka dead and a sickly looking hedgehog. Zulu the weasel looked at Hamlus in disgust.

"You.. you killed him!" Zulu shouted. Scrambling for the sword, Hamlus picked it up and brandished it. Zulu put his paws up in surrender then began laughing.

"Hahahaha, you little foolish hedgepig. You think you can run me through with that, I've played with more dangerous weapons when I was a babe, hahaha! You don't stand a—!"

"REDWAAAALLL!" Martin interrupted. Both he and Rango slid down the hill, brandishing both sword and Vermin Walloper. Sweat dripped from the weasel's brown, he started to slowly back towards, the hedgehog.

"Now, ju-ju-just a moment, fellas. Let's not, get to hasty," Zulu stammered. He slowly reached for his bow across his back, when in an instant, the sword that had once belonged to Veeka was plunged into the side of Zulu's neck. The weasel's eyes bludged and he let out a loud gurgle. Then as soon as the blade tip thrusted itself out of the vermin's neck, he collasped and died. Bloodstained the grassy beds of where the two dead vermin had lied. Unfastening the belt from Zulu's waist, Hamlus tied it around his body and sheathed the sword. He also commandeered the dead fox's bow and quiver of arrows. Martin and Rango both displayed a look a of horror on their faces. Who knew Hamlus had the guts to kill a vermin. Walking towards the hedgehog, Martin placed a disarming paw on the hedgehog's shoulders. Hamlus snapped his attention towards the on edge hedgehog.

"Listen, mate. Sorry I called you a hedgepig. It wasn't right."

"Thank you, Martin, sorry I bad mouthed you and Zyantu, it was uncalled for."

"We can do our apology session later, right now we've got to get back to Elkor, Raygo, and Chester, so c'mon!" Rango interrupted. The three warriors then climbed back up the hill and ran back to the river.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shavana tossed and turned in the bed she slept in, the ship's rocking wasn't doing her any justice, and to make matters worse for her, Qanji had snuck in with his dagger in paw. The ferret looked at the wildcat mistress with a hate and disgust. He gritted his teeth as he slowly walked up to her, the dagger shined birghtly in the moonlight. Then Shavana shot open her eyes, this had made Qanji worrisome, and he fell to the wooden floor tossing the dagger to one side. Shavana got up and looked at the worried ferret.

"What were you doing in here!?" she barked. Qanji the ferret smiled nervously and spoke.

"Uh, well yer 'ighness, I was jus' checkin' on ya, ta see if'n you were doin' fine," he said with sweat on his brow. Shavana scoffed and laid back in the bed.

"Humph, get of my sight, ferret."

"Yes marm."

Qanji the ferret scrambled up on his paws and left the room, those he didn't show it, his inner emotions showed more hatred that he couldn't put his plans into action.

In the forests of Mossflower, Ryvyn Watyrpaw unbound Zyantu, the otter gave his knife to a random shrew, which was like a long dagger in a shrew's paw. Zyantu slowly got up and began stretching.

"Oooooooh, don't know how long it's been, but my back's killing me," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, vermin," Ryvyn replied.

"Hey, don't wanna pull a muscle, will we box, eh?" Zyantu asked in a sarcastic tone. Hearing the way Zyantu spoke angered Ryvyn a little bit.

"Don't make me run ya through with me dagger, fox!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Alright before we start, I wanna make a deal. If I win, I get my sabre back, I get to take some of your food, and you leave me alone for the rest of our seasons, even if we cross paths."

"If I win, you don't get your sabre back, you won't take any of our food, and if I see you here in these parts, I won't think twice in killing you."

A fat shrew held a ladle and pan, and started banging them together. The Guosssom shrews made a ring around the otter and fox. Both creatures raised their paws and encircled around each other. Ryvyn displayed a look of cockiness thinking, "once I land the first blow on this fox, he'll take off running like a thunderbolt, what he doesn't know, is that I've post archers in the bushes to make sure he doesn't escape. Oh this will be easy!" Zyantu the fox was thinking differently. The two slowly stepped forward, until they were at paw's length of hitting each other in the face. Ryvyn took the first swing, but Zyantu dodged it, and counter attacked. The fist connect with the otter's jaw and Ryvyn started to stumble backwards. Ryvyn began running towards the fox at full speed, he leapt and he tackled the fox to the ground, but being a sly trickster, Zyantu threw the otter off of him. Both beasts had gotten up and the both lunged at each other, rolling around in the dirt, the pair took turns throwing punches with each roll.

Chester's ears began to twitch, he raised a paw to stop his comrades. Elkor looked at the hare in puzzlement.

"What is it?"

"Sh, sounds like a scuffle or some kind of fight, it is coming this way."

"Well, let's go check it out," Raygo replied. The trio kept going to where the sounds of grunting and fighting were coming from, then they saw Zyantu boxing an otter.

"So he's the one who beastnapped our fox," said Chester, "Give him the 'old one, two.'"

"What's the 'old one, two'?" Raygo asked.

"Oh, it's just some hare lingo, all it really means is right and left."

"Oh, I see, so Zyantu is giving that otter a taste of his right paw and his left?"

"Precisely, young shrew."

Zyantu dealt the burly otter a hefty blow to his stomach. He smiled at his opponent, who knew this fox had some much strength and determination to win! But, Ryvyn was not yet defeated, he growled and began charging in at the fox, picking up his dagger. Zyantu dived and snatched his sabre from a small group of shrews.

 _Klaaang!_

"Sore loser, are we?" Zyantu said in a sarcastic tone. Ryvyn grinded his teeth, his grip getting tigher around the blade's handle.

"You miserable wretch, how?"

"Like I said before, buddy-boy, 'not all foxes are cowardly scum,'" Zyantu said with dignity and pride, "however, it seems to me you are without honor or dignity, calling the kettle black, are we?"

Soon, Ryvyn dropped his blade and kneeled to the ground.

"You're right, fox. I was blinded by rage. Back when I was a little one, my entire holt of otters were slain to a tribe of foxes, I watched them murder my father, torture my mother, and they killed all my siblings including the young babes!" Ryvyn said as tears flowed down his cheeks, "after they were done, they skinned my family and used their pelts as prized cloaks."

"I understand where you are coming from, many seasons ago, I was apart of a horde lead by a malicious weasel, back in those days I was known as Zyantu the Cuckoo, because everytime I say the light of battle, I would run the other direction, hooping and hollering. But one night when my horde were raiding and killing innocent woodlanders, I finally snapped, no long would I be Zyantu the Cuckoo, I would be Zyantu the Swift. So I killed my leader, stole his sabre, and killed each and everyone of the horde."

"Whoa, how many vermin were there, mate?"

"Mmmh, about fufity or so, but as I killed them, I was seeing red, I think I was under the influence of 'Bloodwrath,'" Zyantu said, "now pick up your blade, and let us part ways, oh and I know if you are going to try and stab me in the back, I've got eyes in the back of my head."

"Do you now?" Ryvyn laughed. The fox and otter bowed, and right as they were about walk in the opposite directions of each other, Zyantu was stopped by Chester, Elkor, and Raygo. Chester patted the fox on his back.

"Seems to me that battle went out in a tie," Chester said chuckling.

"Of course it did, I could read that otter like a book and I knew something was up."

"Aye, ya really put the 'urt in that laddie, I say."

"Course I did, Elkor. I, Zyantu the Swift am a match for anybeast!"

"Even old me?" asked Chester.

"Of course," replied Zyantu. As Zyantu, Chester, and Elkor were talking amongst themselves, Raygo began walking towards Log-a-Log. When the Guosssom Chieftain saw the almost identical shrew walking towards him, he was taken back for a bit, he even gripped his rapier handle, but his grip loosened and he too walked over to Raygo. The shrews inspected each other, the only difference was one was tall the other one slightly short, Raygo's snout wasn't as long as Log-a-Log's, and Log-a-Log was more jolly looking.

The morning sun arose on the high seas and First Mate Qanji went to his quarters to enjoy his morning breakfast a tankard of seaweed grog and a loaf of barley bread. The First Mate, grabbed his favorite tankard, one which he never washed, though, pirates seldomly washed their dishes, and clothing. Tearing a piece of barley bread and pouring a tankard full of the gross tasting grog, Qanji sat in his chair ready to dine. But, something was missing, he needed some leftover seabird from last night's dinner, he ran out of his room, and raced to the kitchens. Shavana hid in the darkness of his quarters, she unsheathed her poisoned dagger and lightly dipped the tip in the tankard of grog. The wildcat mistress smiled dementedly from ear to ear. She heard Qanji returnng and she went back in her hiding place. Setting the wooden plate of roasted seabird on the small table, the First Mate ferret licked his lips and began dining on his breakfast. He stuffed his face, pieces of seabird fell from his mouth, and he slopped down the grog without a second thought. Shavana's yellow eyes and white fangs shined in the darkness. She watched as Qanji ate his last meal.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jaqen the stoat, Baraka the rat, Skeero and Yantal the ferrets, and Haykie the weasel stumbled across Veeka and Zulu's corpses. Jaqen gripped his scimitar's hilt tightly.

"Who did this?" Jaqen said gritting his fangs tightly. Skeero and Yantal ran up the steep hill to survey the land ahead. Jaqen, Haykie, and Baraka followed behind. As the five remaining trackers hiked through the eastern woods of Mossflower, they stumbled across Yusul's corpse. This made Jaqen even more mad, he stamped his footpaws in anger.

"First Veeka and Zulu, now Yusul? Whoever did this, they will pay tenfold for their lives, I'll gut their gizzards, I'll slit their gullets, I'll pickle their tails, I'll... I'll... I'll!" Jaqen shouted. The angered stoat turned to Skeera and Yantal.

"You two, scout ahead and locate the creature of creatures who did this to us. Once you've seen them, report back to me, all five of us will get them."

The ferrets saluted and ran ahead of the three vermin.

Martin, Rango, and Hamlus were getting closer to the river, the weight of the sword, bow, and arrows on Hamlus' back were weighing him down. The young 'hog was stumbling around a bit, Rango saw this and chuckle.

"Hey, why don't let me carry that bow?" Rango asked. The young hedgehog looked at the large badger.

"No thank you, Rango I need to carry these, I'm a warrior now."

"Oh are you now, eh? I've never seen a warrior stumble around like that, hahaha!" Rango laughed gripping his sides. Martin turned around and smiled at the pair. He gave his piece of mind to the badger and hedgehog.

"If Hamlus wants to carry the bow and arrows across his back, let him. He killed two vermin for goodness sake," he said. Rango grinned to one side of his face and scoffed.

"Alrighty then," Rango replied, "now, Warriors, how are going to cross this river?" Rango the Brawler asked. Martin scratched his chin and tapped the red pommel stone on the hilt of his sword.

"Beats me, friend. Maybe we can swim across, then again, seeing all the weight Hamlus' is carrying, maybe not. Little did the trio know, Skeera and Yantal were watching them from afar.

Jaqen, Baraka, and Haykie were sitting on a few rocks waiting for the return of Skeera and Yantal. They then heard rustling in the bushes, it was the ferret pair. Jaqen stood up, still red in the face.

"Did you find out who did this?" he questioned. Skeera nodded.

"It was a mouse, a badger, and a hedgehog," the ferret replied. Jaqen pursed his lips then glanced towards his resting comrades.

"Everybeast, up on your paws, we've got some hunting to take care of."

Brandishing his scimitar the stoat ordered the two ferrets to take them to where Martin, Rango, and Hamlus were. The ferrets complied with wicked smiles plastering their faces. They took the lead, wielding their short swords.

Meanwhile on the river's end, Martin looked around the shore and saw nothing that could float them across. He turned to his comrades and sighed heavily.

"Well, looks like us three are going to have to swim," he said regretfully. The Warriormouse turned to Hamlus.

"How well can you swim?" he asked.

"It's been a while, but back when we were dibbuns, I remember Mother Auma giving me a good scrubbin' after I rolled around in the mud, after that big rainstorm, remember?"

"Oh, I remember, I too was among the dirty little scamps."

"After you two are done visiting memory lane, we've got an otter to catch," Rango said impatiently. Returning back to reality, Martin nodded.

"Right, Rango. Hamlus so you aren't weighed down, I need you to give your sword to Rango, his large physique is capable of carrying large loads."

"Alright, just don't damage it, it nabbed this from that fox, fair and square," Hamlus said. Right as the hedgehog took the sword off his back, a blunt arrow took him in the back of his head, knocking him out. Martin gripped his sword and yelled out.

"Ambush!"

However, before the remaining two could react, more blunt arrows wisped through the air, knocking them out as well. Martin's vision was hazy, but the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Jaqen walking up to him.

Night had come and Martin, Rango, and Hamlus were rudely awakened. The trio were tied to large pine trees. In a state of panic, Martin shot his eyes and head to lap and waist, and saw his scabbard was bare. He then looked up and he saw Jaqen holding the Redwall Sword, admiring it's beauty. The sword glimmered in the firelight.

"This sword is magnificent, I'll use this to take over the redstone fortress," he said to himself. But, Martin heard everyword, gritting his teeth, he shouted at his captors.

"You scurvy toad, that sword belongs to me!" he shouted. Jaqen turned his head to the angered mouse and smiled, he then started to casually walk towards the bounded up mouse.

"This is your sword eh! Well, not anymore, mousey. I nabbed it off ya, fair and square. Like what your little 'hog friend did to Veeka and Zulu. But who here killed Yusul?" he asked pointing the sword to the three captives. Without any hesitation or remorse in his words, Rango spoke out.

"It was me, I am the one who killed your pal, Yusul. He was pathetic, his neck broke like a twig. I've had more trouble with tree branches that have aged with the seasons than he!"

Biting his lower lip, Jaqen walked up to the badger and he slashed his cheek and shoulder. However, Rango smiled as if he didn't feel a thing.

"Is that the best you got, stoat?" he taunted. Jaqen growled in frustration at the defiant badger, and sheathed the sword on his belt.

"I'm too tired for this, I'll deal with you lot, later," he said growling. The fires in the vermin camp slowly died down, and the five trackerbeasts all laid down to get some shut eye. Martin used the bark of the tree to gradually cut himself loose from his binds. Rango and Hamlus saw this and they too copied Martin's actions. Martin turned his head to the pair.

"Right, it may take a while, but I feel the ropes wearing away."

"Me too," replied Rango. Hamlus nodded in agreement at the mouse and badger. They kept on using the bark to cut away the ropes.

A couple of hours had went on by and the ropes were worn down to the pointvthey could be easily broken by simply pulling on them. The three pulled on their ropes and they all made a light popping sound. The mouse, badger, and hedgehog pulled the ropes from off of them, and quietly grabbed their weapons that were briefly commandeered from the vermin scouts. As Hamlus was grabbing his sword, he lightly tripped over Baraka's footpaws. The rat opened his eyes and saw Hamlus staring nervously on top of the rat. Baraka shouted at the top of his voice, reaching for his sword.

"Ala—-!"

His life was snuffed out to a jab to the throat by Hamlus. Unfortunately for the three woodlanders, it was too late. Jaqen, Haykie, Skeera, and Yantal all sprang up, brandishing their swords. Jaqen slowly walked towards Martin.

"Give me that, you impudent little wretch!" Jaqen snarled. Martin bared his teeth.

"You want it, come and get it!" Martin replied angerly. The stoat's scimitar flashed in the moonlight, and he took a swing at Martin's head. Martin dodged the fatal blow and parried the attack, the mouse and stoat were locked in a duel, only the victor would come out alive! Rango picked up his Vermin Walloper, twirled skillfully, and bared his fangs. The large badger roared out the battle cry know to badger's from the western plains.

"EULALIAAAA!"

The ferrets both sprinted towards Rango, snarling and slashing their swords at him. Rango, stepped back half a pace and blocked the attacks with his strong oaken handle on his Vermin Walloper. Skeera jumped up and tried to slash open the badger's jugular, but his efforts were in vain. The badger quickly dodged the attack, lifted the ferret up and threw him into the trunk of a pine tree. Skeera's spine snapped like a broken branch. The ferret slid down the trunk, never to get up. Yantal saw his former compatriot and he yelled in anger at the badger. He wildly started slashing at Rango, but Rango kept his composure and kept on ducking and dodging the ferret's attacks. Hamlus and Haykie were slashing at each other with their swords, however, Haykie was way more experienced in combat, he knocked the sword from Hamlus's paws, and kicked the unarmed hedgehog to the ground.

"Any last words, hedgepig?" Haykie taunted.

"Yeah, have a taste of this!"

Hamlus threw a large pawful of dirt and grass into the weasel's face. Haykie sputtered and spat out grass and dirt.

"You little—-!"

Those were the last words Haykie uttered out before he saw the sword Hamlus wielded protruding from his chest. The weasel's dead body flopped onto Hamlus, and the hedgehog squirmed out from under the weasel's corpse. He watched as Martin and Rango battled Jaqen and Yantal. Rango swung his iron club at Yantal's swordpaw, his paw broke, causing the ferret to scream out in pain! He kneeled down and looked up at the towering badger with tear stained eyes.

"Puh-puh-puh-please, spare me!" he wailed. Rango denied his request and swung the Vermin Walloper over the ferret's head. Lastly, Martin and Jaqen were still doing their dance of death. Jaqen jumped back a pace and ran back up to Martin, slashing his scimitar. Martin dodged to one side and counter attack with his broadsword. Hamlus picked up his sword and was about to walk over to Martin, when Rango stopped him.

"Leave Martin be, this is his fight."

Jaqen rushed in towards Martin, his eyes stained with the color red. Martin back himself to the back of a large tree trunk. The stoat flew at the mouse with full force, getting ready to take Martin's head. As soon as the stoat slashed at Martin's neck, Martin rolled to one side, and Jaqen took off a few chips of bark from the tree. Jaqen quickly turned around, but upon doing do, the Sword of Redwall was hurled into his sternum. Jaqen dropped his scimitar and looked down at the mouse. Martin panted as sweat trickled down his entire body.

"Cannot be... you've... killed me..."

Jaqen choked out before finally dying. Martin collapsed on the ground, Rango and Hamlus ran up to the winded Warriormouse, but Martin simply smiled at them.

"I'll be fine," he panted.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was a scorcher on the Redlyon, Shavana and Captain Gaurano saw Bilgetooth and Tybus hauling Qanji's dead carcass. Captain Gaurano saw the key once owned by his former First Mate was now occupied by Tybus. Shavana crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Hmmph, nobeast can assassinate me, I, Shavana the Mistress am too powerful for such cowardly things," she said. Tybus and Bilgetooth tossed Qanji's body overboard, it made a loud splash. Gaurano placed his three cornered hat on his icy heart.

"Rest in peace, ya ol' wave walloper, may ye make friends with yon fishes," Captain Guarano said with a tear in his eye. Shavana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you knew very much about his plot to assassinate me, didn't you?" she questioned. Putting his hat back on and replied.

"Unfortunately, yes mizz, but I didn't think 'e'd do such a thing."

"Well, if another one of your corsairs tries to endanger my life, again, you and your crew won't be getting the reward I promised you!" Shavana exclaimed with fangs bared, "how many more days until we see land?"

"About a week and a half."

"Good, cannot wait to get my footpaws on dry, firm land."

In the Guosssom camp, Elkor, Raygo, and Log-a-Log were all on watch duty. Elkor sat in the treetops, perching himself on a large branch, with his pike staff resting on his lap. While on the ground, Raygo and Log-a-Log brandished their short rapiers. The two shrews conversated.

"Cannot wait for springtime and summer, I'm not too fond of autumn and the next season to come," said Log-a-Log. Raygo looked the shrew Chieftain.

"Aye, but where I'm bound for, along with Martin, Elkor, Rango, Zyantu, Chester, and maybe Hamlus, it's always warm, even when the snow falls."

"Where are you lot headed?"

"We're bound for a place called Fortress Blakkhart, it's a dark stoned palace ruled by three vicious wildcats: Saudan the Emperor, Wraythan the Warlord, and Shavana the Mistress, those three live a privilege and pampered life, seldom do they ever leave their fortress, except Shavana who is their slave trader, but she is usually surrounded by almost a fourscore of heavily armed vermin. Saudan never leaves the interior of the palace, they only one of wildcat family that does come out to abuse or antagonize the slaves is Wraythan. Though he nevers leaves the inside of the fortress, Wraythan's a cruel one, not only by name, but by nature as well. He is also an excellent swordsbeasts, I think he may be a match for Martin, wherever he is."

Log-a-Log cocked his eyebrows, he needed to know how did Raygo know so much about this place? Raygo locked his eyes with Log-a-Logs.

"Because I too was a slave."

"How did you escape?" asked log-a-Log.

"I had gotten lucky, I suppose, I watched the guards carefully and I saw an opening, and I took it. I had made plenty of friends among the slaves, but I had to leave them all behind, so I could taste freedom. Now, I am returning to burn that evil place to the ground and to give everybeast shackled in there a taste of freedom."

Log-a-Log smiled at the young shrew's determination to free the slaves of Blakkhart, nobeast deserved to be shackled and forced to do labour. The more Log-a-Log came to know Raygo, the more he saw himself in the shrew. Log-a-Log looked to the starry sky.

"If you're friends aren't here by tomorrow night, we'll have to press onwards without them, the Guosssom aren't too fond of staying put in one place."

"I understand, Log-a-Log, they will come back sometime in the morning, I bet a tankard of shrewbeer and a bushel of nuts on it," Raygo said.

"Right, the sun's almost coming up, and it's almost time for the morning watch to take over, let's get are selves some shuteye," Log-a-Log said sheathing his rapier. Elkor climbed down the tree and he put away his pike staff.

"Aye, this northland squirrel is needin' some of that good ol' shuteye."

"Goodnight, all."

The three beasts yawned and laid down on the soft grass. Zyantu, Chester, and Ryvyn all awoke to do the morning shift.

A few hours later, breakfast was being served in the dining hall of Fortress Blakkhart, the meal was baked fish with thyme and rosemary, a side of bread with buttercup spread, fried mushrooms and gull eggs, and to drink black beer. Saudan however, did not like the bitter taste of black beer, so he stuck with sweet elderberry wine. He held out his goblet and demanded Celesta poured the silver cup. As she did this, a droplet of wine splashed on the wildcat's golden robe, his looked at the ottermaid with a hateful glare, his teeth bared, and his paws trembling.

"Oh little cur, you've ruined my robe!"

"Calm down, it's only a little bit, it'll be fine."

"Silence! I will not stand for this insolence! Guards, take this one to the chamber down below where she will not see light, food, nor water. I will teach her a hard lesson, she shall not receive food or water for a week, Saudan has spoken!"

The guards of the wildcat Emperor saluted and dragged Celesta away to the chambers down below Fortress Blakkhart. Little did Saudan know this was Celesta's plan. Saudan slumped in his chair, swirling the liquid in his cup. His son, was minding his own business, eating his fish and taking swigs of black beer. The old wildcat put down his goblet.

"Speak, Wraythan, is my Fortress almost up to perfection?"

"It is father, when my trackers get back, and they have returned with Shavana, we'll have more slaves to make sure this place is at tip top shape, father. I promise, father, as soon as he have the new line of slaves inside our walls, and they make this place a wonderful haven, we'll make sure everybeast knows, from the northlands to the south, to western plains, to the eastern forests, that anybeast who comes across Fortress Blakkhart will be either slain or will become out slave."

"Wonderful, Wraythan simply wonderful, I want to rule this coast for a long time, and when I have passed on, I want you to be the new Emperor."

"But didn't you promise the crown to Shavana?"

"Yes, but just to get her off of my back, I want you to be the new ruler of Fortress Blakkhart, and the entire eastern coasts, but for now, I am the Emperor and you are the Warlord."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Celesta's cell door opened, a pair of vermin carried in ropes, and a large stake. They fitted the stake into a slot into the floor, and tied the otter maiden with her back to the door. Wraythan walked in uncurling a whip, he have the otter maiden a sinister grin.

"As punishment for your misdeeds, my father has asked me to give you seven lashes, for the seven days you'll starve," he said chuckling. Cracking the whip, he told his vermin to step aside. The wildcat Warlord then began thrashing at the poor otter maiden's back, hot tears rolled down her cheek as the stinging pains lacerated her. After Wraythan was finished, he curled the bloodied whip and leaned in towards Celesta.

"Though my father's eyes are not as good as they used to be, I saw you were intending to escape by getting thrown into our dungeon," he whispered into her ear. He then placed a manacle over her arm and wrapped the chain to a reinforced steel bar. The ottermaid sat in the corner of her cell with her back to the wall, bleeding.

Lunch was served in the Abbey orchard, it was steamed potatoes and carrots with barely, thyme, and seasoning salt, and to drink was dandelion fizz. Mattimeo sat underneath the pear tree, daintily eating his bowl of steamed potatoes and carrots. The fresh summer breeze flowed through the Abbey, and Auma tipped her head up and felt the breeze blow through her fur.

"Feel that fresh air," she said quietly. Tim Churchmouse smiled at Auma.

"I do feel it, it feels wonderful," he replied, sipping on some dandelion fizz. Two dibbuns a hedgehog maiden and a bankvole maiden sat in between Tess and Sam. The hedgehog's name was Tansy and the bankvole's name was Viola Bankvole. Tansy the hedgehog sipped on her small beaker of dandelion fizz. While Tess helped feed Viola her lunch. Tansy then showed the inside of her empty cup to Auma.

"All gone, likkle Tansy want more!"

"Go get yourself more, little one."

"'Kay, Tansy get more!"

The baby hedgehog scurried off to Furlo's cellar to get herself some more drink. The sight of the little 'hogmaid run made everybeast present chuckle. Mattimeo sighed and looked to Sam.

"So Sam, where are these invaders, eh?"

Sam replied to Mattimeo's impudent remark.

"I do not know, I just had a gut feeling something bad would have happened to our Abbey, but the moment has passed and everything is fine."

"Well, let's all eat, drink, and be merry," Auma said.

"I can vouch for that," Mattimeo replied.

Martin, Rango, and Hamlus all had finally made it through the river, the three warriors dried themselves off. Martin dried his sword and scabbard off, Rango dried his Vermin Walloper off, and Hamlus dried his sword off.

"Right, we best be on our way," claimed Martin.

"I second that," Rango replied.

"Me three," said Hamlus.

"Well then, let's go!"

Elkor and Zyantu noticed the Guosssom shrews were getting impatient, Log-a-Log was right, his shrews did not like staying in one place. Even Raygo was getting a bit jittery. Chester came up to the two, and the three held a quiet conversation.

"If I had know better, we should have gone back for Martin, Rango, and Hamlus," whispered Chester. Elkor nodded to the hare.

"Aye, laddie, I 'ave ta agree, I to am gettin' a wee bit jittery," replied Elkor.

"When night falls upon us, I'll go looking for them," said Zyantu with his arms crossed.

"I'm coming with you."

"Ya can count on me, laddie."

"Righto then, all three of us shall look for our warrior companions," Zyantu quietly stated. Elkor then looked over his shoulder.

"But what about wee Raygo, lads? Won't 'e want ta come with us?"

"To be fair, I think it's for the best for him to stay there, I have a feeling he was destined to be with these shrews," said Chester.

"I second that, Chester. If I didn't know any better, I think Raygo is Log-a-Log's son," replied Zyantu. Elkor looked back at the shrews and some started complaining.

"Ooohooo, those three will take all season to get here!"

"I feel my whiskers turnin' grey already!"

"Why can't we leave now! This is far more agonizing than death!"

Elkor sighed deeply and chuckled.

"It's a good ol' thing those wee bonnie shrews aren't a part of Redwall," he said.

"Since your Redwall is place of peaceable creatures, would they allow a peaceable fox in?" asked Zyantu. Elkor scratched his chin.

"I dunno, laddie. the foxes they've let in were bad'ins. First Sela and Chickenhound steeling our belongins, then Slagar stealin' our children, then Nikos temporarily makin' us 'is slaves. I wasn't even born when Sela, Chickenhound, and Slagar were 'round but, our two Abbey Warriors before Martin were."

"So I guess it's a 'no,' then?"

"Not entirely, lad. If they saw you with us, they might change their mind about foxes," thr northland squirrel said to the fox. The three creatures walked back to the camp of complaining shrews.

Martin used his sword to cut through the thick foliage. Though it was nice and shady underneath the canopy of sycamore, oak, and pine trees, the weather was still a bit hot. Martin wiped his brow before continuing on the path they took to get back to Chester, Elkor, Zyantu, and Raygo. Martin turned over his shoulder and saw Dango and Hamlus straggle behind.

"C'mon you two, it'll be the middle of next seasons, if you plod along like this!"

Rango growled underneath his breath.

"We need to rest, Martin, we've been waking for a few hours, and Hamlus is getting hungry."

The young hedgehog's stomach started grumbling, which was followed by complaining.

"Ooh, I haven't eaten since I swam through the river, we need to rest!"

Martin let out a great sigh and spoke.

"Fine, we'll rest up for a few minutes, afterwards we need to get going."

"Thank you, Martin!"

"Thank you, Warrior."

The trio of warriors decided to sit down on a bed of grass, they reached into their haversacks and they pulled out either a piece of fruit, a scone, or pastie. Hamlus decided to take a power nap underneath a shady sycamore tree, Martin looked at the slumbering hedgehog and scoffed.

"Got no time for this, mates," he said under his breath. Though Hamlus wasn't abld to hear Martin's remark, Rango was. The large badger nudged a paw to the Warrior's shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Back off, Warrior, he's tired, we all are, let's just enjoy this moment, alright?" said Rango. Martin let out a deep sigh and responded.

"If you say so, Rango."

"Good, I'll wake Hamlus in a few moments," Rango said to the impatient Warriormouse. Martin nodded to Rango.

"Right, maybe to take the edge off, I too am going to take a short nap," said Martin. He then sprawled on the lawn and used his haversack as a pillow. The Warriormouse closed his eyes and began entering the world of dreams.

Martin was in the Abbey orchard with Abbot Durral, Sam, Elmtail, his father, Mattimeo, and his mother, Tess. But there was a mysterious mouse with them as well, he was clad in the same green habit his father and late grandfather wore, but the hood was up, completely concealing the mouse's identity. Martin walked up to the mysterious mouse and tried to take the mouse's hood off, but the mouse swiftly stopped Martin, and spoke in a baritone voice. Then like a thunderbolt, Martin knew who this mouse was.

"Martin!" he quietly exclaimed. The hooded mouse looked up at Martin and he gently took his hood off, Martin was right it was Martin, the Founder of Redwall. Martin the Founder smiled at Martin and spoke to him in a deep but gentle voice.

"Mouse who shares the same name, you are making good progress with your quest, but it is far from over, though you have slain the potiental invaders of Redwall, you still have a long way to go before you can return home. You must seek the toad scholar who has excellent manners, he is a passive creature, but he will help guide the way to Fortress Blakkhart. It will take you a season and a half to reach Fortress Blakkhart, my friend. However, you are getting closer to your friends at the shrew camp. It will take you all evening to reach them, so wake up, my Warrior friend."

White light engulfed the orchard and Martin woke up. He saw Rango slumbering next to Hamlus. Martin could hear Hamlus mumble in his sleep.

"Ooh, no, Friar Higgle! I couldn't eat another bite of vegetable pastie, all I need is some cold strawberry cordial!"

Martin kicked some dirt onto the slumbering 'hog and Hamlus slowly came about.

"Oh, Martin, I had the most wonderful dream."

"I heard, c'mon, our friends are waiting for us, wake Rango."

Hamlus gently nudged Rango who slowly awakened.

Night was getting closer and it was almost time for Elkor, Chester, and Zyantu to locate their friends. As they picked up their weapons to track down Martin, Rango, and Hamlus they heard sounds coming from the flora yonder. Brandishing their weapons they scanned the dark forest, only for Martin, Rango, and Hamlus to appear.

"Sorry we're a bit late, we had to get this ruffian back from a few vermin," Martin said apologetically. Raygo and Log-a-Log saw the three new arrivals. The Guosssom Chieftain shook paws with Martin.

"So, you must be Martin, Raygo's been talking about you, pray tell, what made you make us wait?" the shrew asked.

"Well, good sir, this one decided to try and hightail it back to the Abbey, but he was caught by a few vermin, I then decided to rescue him with Rango, and right as we were about to save Hamlus, he saved himself."

"Goes to show, what can happen when an animal is pressured into fightin' back, mates," said Hamlus.

"All is well, come dinner is being served, were having steamed vegetables with mushroom and onion scones," announced Log-a-Log to the newcomers.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

At Fortress Blakkhart, Wraythan was tossing turning in his bed, mumbling in underneath his breath. He dreamt he was surrounded by fire, his father's fortress was going up in smoke, and there was nowhere else to run except towards the main gate. But as soon as Wraythan arrived at the exit of Fortress Blakkhart, he was met with a mousr carrying a big sword. Fire shined in the mouse's eyes and his blade flashed, causing Wraythan to jolt up from his slumber. The wildcat Warlord took a damp cloth and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Wraythan the Warlord snarled as he clenched his teeth and squeeze the cloth.

"Stupid nightmare, nothing bad can ever happen to my father's fortress, nothing! Fortress Blakkhart is invicible! I am invicible! All woodlanders from the east to the west will know who Saudan, Wraythan, and Shavana are, mark my words!"

Two weeks had passed by and Martin, and co were entering a swamp, the ground was getting squelchy and soft. Martin held up the marchers.

"Take heed, everybeast, we're entering a swamp, so tread with care and you won't get swallowed up by quick sand, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, let's move."

The army of woodlanders waded through tall reeds, murky water, and squelchy mud. The further they ventured into the swamp, the more thick and heavy the atmosphere became. Swarms of midges buzzed about, Martin swatted at them with his paws.

"Urgh! Stupid pests, begone!" he shouted. Suddenly the tiny pest started nipping at Martin and his cohorts. They all exclaimed and danced around as the little flies bit each and everyone of them. Out of nowhere, a long tongue whipped itself from the swamp's trees and back into them, a majority of the midges were gone. Martin opened one eye, then the other.

"Hey, the midges have stopped biting," he said. Just as the warriors were about to press onwards, a tall and wide toad, wearing an overcoat and spectacles came into view. He hobbled around on a cane, and his big green lips gave the travelers a disarming smile. The toad took an elegant bow and spoke in a clear voice.

"Welcome to my home, fair travelers. I am Thaddeus the Scholar and this is my assistant, Nub-Lub."

A young frilled newt poked his head from the bushes and he too took an elegant bow.

"How do you do," he said. Martin smiled knowing this was the scholartoad who shown excellent manners. Martin walked up to shake paws with the polite toad. But, he wasn't looking where he was stepping and he fell into quicksand like a stone to water. But luck was on the Warriormouse's side, just at the last minute, Martin drew his sword and stuck into something more firm. The only thing of Martin that was showing was his head and paws. Thaddeus ordered his newt assistant to fetch a long rod from their cave. Nub-Lub saluted and scurried off to his master's cave. The large toad kneeled down to Martin.

"Do not fret, Warriormouse, my assistant and I will help you get out," Thaddeus said to the almost panicked mouse. To make sure Martin did not panic, the toad scholar decided to strike up a conversation.

"So tell me, where do you all come from?"

"I come from Redwall Abbey, a place of peace and plenty and so does the hedgehog, his name is Hamlus. Rango is the badger he's from the western plains, my friend the squirrel, his name is Elkor, he's from the northlands, the shrews are the Gusssom, it stands for the "Guerilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower, and the fox, his name is Zyantu and all I know is he was from a horde."

"I see you are all warriors."

"Yes, sir. Oh please have your assistant hurry, I feel myself slipping!"

"Do not fret, Warriormouse. Nub-Lub is doing what I have asked him," Thaddeus reassured.

On the shores of Fortress Blakkhart, Shavana began hugging the ground.

"Ooooh, home sweet home!" she cried. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she walked back aboard the Redlyon, and saw Captain Guarano was ready to present Amalgan as well as the slaves they transported. Guarano wasn't wearing his long coat and three cornered hat, he was simply wearing a white blouse, with trousers, and boots.

"Right, mateys. Let's march 'em out!" Guarano hollered. Amalgan was in the lead of the slaves, Wraythan poked his head from the battlements and saw his sister had returned. The wildcat warlord called to the beasts beside him.

"Open the gates, Mistress Shavana has returned with a pastel of slaves!"

The vermin cranked the wheel which slowly opened the colossal sizes double doors. Shavana, her guard, Captain Guarano, his corsairs, Amalgan, and the slaves all walked in Fortress Blakkhart. Saudan seldomly left the interior of his palace, but his daughter was gone for far too long. Walking out with his guards. The old wildcat Emperor greeted his daughter.

Nub-Lub returned with a long pole. Thaddeus gave Martin simple instructions.

"Right, Martin, you're gonna slowly let go of your sword. Take one paw at a time, and firmly grasp the pole, you may sink a bit but, we will get you out in a jiff."

"Thank you, sir!" Martin cried out. Taking one paw from his sword, he grabbed the other end of the pole. However, as he did, some of the quicksand got into Martin's mouth and he sputtered and spat everywhere. Nub-Lub hoisted Martin from out of the sinking pit of death, Martin was covered in wet sand. Thaddeus the Scholar let out a hearty laugh as he saw the display of the mouse.

"Crohohohohok! You look like a little mud statue, come to my cave, there is freshwater to clean you off."

Thaddeus was leading the warriors to his and Nub-Lub's home, but before they reached the entrance. Thaddeus moved a trap door.

"Before you travelers can enter my home, I would like for you to stash your weapons in this here storage pit, do not fret, we are not thieves, just two amphibians doing what we can to pass knowledge onto creatures passing by. We have no desire in taking from creatures, also do not worry, we will not cook you and eat you, not like those idiotic tribal toads who cannot tell the difference between a fresh baked loaf of oatbread to a dormouse's arm. So come inside, for some reason I was waiting for you, I have prepared tea, and scones," Thaddeus said to the travelers. Martin took off his scabbard and he descended the stone steps. Martin gently placed his sword on the wall of the storage pit, and was the first to head inside to get washed up. Rango, Elkor, Chester, Zyantu, Raygo, Hamlus, Log-a-Log, and the Guosim filled the pit up with their swords. Nub-Lub closed and latched the trap door, he was the final creature to enter his home.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

At the large table made from the trees of the swamps, Thaddeus the Scholar and Nub-Lub poured everybeast a beaker of fresh tea. Thaddeus sat in a large armchair eating a bowl of dead swamp flies. He popped a few in his humongous sized mouth and began chewing.

"Mmprh, so, tell me, murrm, where are you lot headed?" he asked. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Raygo stood up.

"We're on our way to Fortress Blakkhart, to put an end to Saudan the Emperor, Wraythan the Warlord, and Shavana the Mistress."

Thaddeus swallowed slowly and responded.

"Fortress Blakkhart?"

"That is right," replied Raygo. Tapping his giant green lips, Thaddeus stood up and paced around the dining room.

"How long did it take for you lot to get here, hmm?"

"Erm, about two weeks."

"It took me over two season to make it from there to Redwall Abbey."

"Was this all on foot?" asked Thaddeus.

"Yes, give or take the many trackers that were on my tail constantly."

"I estimate it would take you about..."

"A season and a half," said Martin, drying himself off.

"Oh, hello, Martin sit down, friend."

Martin took a seat next to Zyantu. Thaddeus resumed his train of thought.

"Right, now that everybeast is here we can go over the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" asked Chester.

"The plan to get you lot there quicker, inside, and to destroy that evil place. Okay, I know a few otters who live on the outskirts of this swamp, talk to them, they'll probably want something in exchange of their services so give them this."

Thaddeus opened up a cabinet and showed everybeast a bag of golden coins. The toad scholar put them on the table. The toad sat back down and began relaying the plan.

"Alright, Fortress Blakkhart is an evil place, with three wildcats, their vermin horde, and their slaves living under the whips and many switches. So if you lot are going to get in, you'll need to pass as slaves. Zyantu, since you're a fox, you'll need to play the part of an evil double dealer, you'll be a slaver. Why? Well because, you wouldn't see a mouse or a shrew as a slaver now would you?"

"Not really."

"So, Zyantu you shall play the part as a slaver. Martin, you, Raygo, Hamlus, Elkor, and Chester will be his slaves. Though, you won't have to fret, where my otter friends are, their boat is aways away from the actual fortress, anyhow, after you six get off the boat with bounded rope and weaponless, Rango, you will have to stay aboard the ship with Skipper and Log-a-Log. Stay hidden, and when you see some sort of scuffle inside the fortress, take action," he said. Martin took a drink of the tea.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Thaddeus let out a heavy sigh.

"Because I do not know the ways of warfare, Martin, I am a scholar, a creature who has devoted his life of peace and knowledge. But I am not completely useless, I have a map somewhere around here that will point you in the right direction to Fortress Blakkhart, now where was it? Nub-Lub, could you be a gentlebeast and find that map to Fortress Blakkhart?"

"Yes, sir!"

Nub-Lub scurried away, looking for the map as fast as he could. A few hours had past and Nub-Lub returned with the map in his claws. He handed the scroll to Thaddeus who then inspected it and nodded.

"Hmmm hmm, this is it," he said passing the parchment to Martin.

"Before you go on your way, I would like to tell you something, Warrior. The Fortress' Warlord, Wraythan, he is not to be underestimated, there is one of the most feared vermin there, not only by the slaves, but by the horde as well, so take caution, my friend, and good luck!"

"Thank you, Thaddeus, after I am done liberating the slaves and have burned Fortress Blakkhart to the ground, I'll come back and visit you, how does that sound?"

Thaddeus began croaking in delight.

"Crohohohoak! That sounds wonderful, I shall await your return, Martin."

The two shook hands and Martin departed with his band.

Meanwhile back at Fortress Blakkhart, Shavana decided to take a power nap on her swan feathered bed. No more rocking back and forth, no more sleeping on a lunpy mattress, no more waking up in the middle on the night getting seasick, she was finally home. In prison chambers, Amalgan was chained to the wall, looking very sickly. A rat guard came to the otter, taunting him with a piece of bread.

"Eeheehee! Do ya wan' dis, eh? You wan' et? Well to bad, cause Emperor Saudan says no food nor wa'er fer newly arrived slaves, hahahahaha!" The rat said eating the piece of bread. The otter's stomach grumbled, baring his teeth, Amalgan spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I'm... gonna... kill ya..."

"Kill me, eh? You can barely stand, riverdog! You've 'ad yer fun, now it's over, yer new life begins 'ere at Fortress Blakk'art!" the rat left cackling. In the dining hall, Guarano, Tyban and Bilgetooth were scarfing down their plates of food, Saudan and Wraythan watched in disgust, their appetites abandoned at the pitiful sight.

"Ooohoh, dese violes be foine by me!" Guarano said with a mouthful of food.

"Aye, Cap'n, they shure are scrumptious!" exclaimed Bilgetooth.

Saudan leaned over to his son, the two exchanged a secret conversation.

"How revolting, their getting chewed up food everywhere," whispered Saudan.

"I know, father, but do not fret, once they have received their reward, they will be out of our fur, besides they live on the sea, not on the land," replied Wraythan.

"I know that, idiot, but the question is when are they going to leave."

"I do not know, father, I too am asking the same thing."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rango lead the band of heroes to the otter's ship. He called out the warriors.

"C'mon you lot, I think I see their boat!"

Upon reaching the vessel, the Skipper peered from the side of his ship. He was a brawny fellow, wearing a belt, vest, and a chipped cutlass on his waist. He climbed down from the ship and greeted, Martin, Elkor, Hamlus, Raygo, Rango, Chester, and Zyantu, with the Log-a-Log.

"Ahoy, me 'earties welcome to me vessel, I take it good ol' Thaddeus wants me to take ya to Fort Blakkhart?" he asked. Martin stepped towards him and handed him the bag of golden coins.

"Yes sir," replied the Warriormouse. Skipper scratched his chin and smiled.

"Well then, climb aboard, we're jus' servin' lunch, how about some skillian duff?" the brawny otter asked. Martin shook his head at Skipper.

"No thank you, Skipper. We've already eaten."

"Hmm, well suit yourself, lads."

The Skipper's cook was an old otterwife, she wore a floury aporn, ocean blue smock, and wore a tall cooking toque on her head.

"'Ere you are, Cap'n. Fresh shrimp skillian duff!"

"Thank you, marm."

The old otterwife saw the newcomers. She placed the ladle back into the cauldron and went to shake the paws of the newcomers.

"Hohoho, tis a pleasure to meet fine young beasts such as yerselves!" she laughed. When Martin's paw was grasped in hers, it was as big as Auma's, she was even bigger and brawnier than Skipper. Then the rest of the crew came to greet Martin and his band. There was a total of 24 otters, including, Skipper and the cook.

"Ohoho, yes, now, let us set sail!" Skipper laughed, "hoist anchor! Let's get this goin'!"

When the ship hit the water, the entire thing bobbed and weaved, causing Martin and his band to tumble and even fall flat on their bottoms.

Celesta was in the slave compound, lying on one of the beds. When a guard brought her a plate of stale bread, old fish, and watered down wine. The ottermaid didn't care if the bread was fresh or stale, it was food, the skinny ottermaid wolfed down the bread, tore through the fish, and guzzled down the wine. Wraythan watched the ravenous otter maiden, he smiled at her display of uncivilized manners.

"Hmmhmmhmm, goes to show how one cane be when starved," he laughed. Celesta looked up from her meal and gave her oppressor a very dirty glare. The wildcat Warlord walked up to her and kicked the plate and beaker away.

"I will have a hung up for target practice if you look at me like that again!"

But, Celesta said nothing, she continued to give Wraythan the stink eye. In a bit of frustration, Wraythan threw her to the ground, swirling his cloak he left her to stew in her anger.

"You think you'll be free, you think you can kill me, no! No! Nobeast can best me, so your ideas of freedom are futile!" said Wraythan storming out of the compound.

Back on the boat, Zyantu tried on the cloak, it was a shade of crimson red, the fox swirled it and smiled maliciously.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a real slaver!" responded Martin.

"Good, cause remember, you are all my slaves! Except Rango, Log-a-Log, and these otters. So when we get there remember to give me your swords," he said. Martin grinned from the left side of his face and gave his fox friend a quick nod.

"Don't fret, friend. We all know, what to do."

"Good, good, when the time is right, you lot will get your swords, and you'll get your rapier. Right, Skipper are we just about there?" Zyantu asked the otter. The otter responded by laughing at Zyantu's question.

"Not yet, fox. We've got an entire day to get there, bucko, so 'old yer rush, lad. You'll be seein' it soon, I guarantee," Skipper replied, "but fer now, 'ow 'bout an ol' sea shanty, me granmum used ta sing when I was jus' a lil un?"

Everybeast gathered around, they all loved Skipper's stories, and songs. The leader of the ship grabbed his ottercordion, fiddled with the many buttons and ran back out on deck.

"Right, lads, this is a participation ditty, I need you lot to start clappin' yer paws, doin' jigs, whatever, it'll 'elp keep a rhythm wit' this song I'm 'bout ta sing to ye!"

Clearing his throat, Skipper stood up straight and began singing in a fine baritone voice.

"Ooooooh, the life of an otter is what I love,

Sailin' the deep blue, eatin' skilly duff,

We sail this vesselm high an' low,

To find evil vermin,

To kick 'em in there places,

We rescue young ones,

From their ugly, mangy faces,

So climb aboard, show yer teeth,

Shout 'hip-hip hoorah,'

To those in need,

Fight the raiders,

Free the weak,

And you shall be like meeeeee!"

Skipper repeated the song twice in a row. Martin clapped his paws and chuckled.

"Bravo, bravo! That certainly passed the time, huuh, don't know about you lot, but I'm getting a bit sleepy," Martin said yawning, "goodnight, all."

"But, Martin, we're sevin' supper, don't you want some shrimp and watercrest soup?" asked Skipper. Martin smiled politely and shook his head.

"I am not very hungry, Skipper. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay well, goodnight, Martin."

"Goodnight, Warrior."

"Goodnight, Martin."

Martin glanced back at his friends and retired to the bottom deck. Sleep was definitely taking over the young Warriormouse's body.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Martin awoke early that morning, he snuck up deck to see Skipper, who was preparing a quick breakfast.

"Ahoy, Martin, how'd you sleep?" he asked. Martin smiled sheepishly and replied.

"Not too bad, hmmm, that smells excellent, I am starved."

"'Ere, 'ave yerself a bowl, me 'earty," Skipper said handing the Warriormouse a bowl of the oatmeal. Before Martin took a spoonful of the oatmeal he asked.

"Got any honey?"

"No sorry, Martin. Us otters like our oatmeal hot'r than a furnace," said the Skipper. Martin shrugged and began eating the oatmeal.

"So, how close are we to Fortress Blakkhart?" Martin asked.

"Well, friend were gettin' very close, ya see that speckle out in the distance? Thst be 'er, matey."

Martin squinted and gripped the pommel stone on his sword.

"I am coming, Wraythan."

Soon, Zyantu awoke, carrying a long rope and smiling wickedly.

"Ah, mornin' to ya too, foxie. I see yer ready fer the life of a slaver."

"You bet your whiskers I am, are you ready Martin?"

"Yes, just finishing up breakfast," he replied. Martin ate the last spoonful and sighed in relief.

"Right, we need to make this convincing, I need you, Zyantu, to abuse us such as dragging through dirt and mud. Make it look like you brought us from a long journey."

"Of course I will, let the others know so they can be in the 'know.'"

"I shall, first, lemme give you my sword."

Unfastening the scabbard from his belt, Martin handed his sword to Zyantu, the fox smiled at Martin.

"When the time is right, I will give it back," Zyantu said with a smile, "ah, here comes more dosypaws."

Hamlus, Raygo, Chester, and Rango were all waking up one by one. Zyantu informed Raygo, Chester, and Hamlus about what Martin wanted. Hamlus, Chester, and Raygo all sighed but they knew if they were to get into Fotress Blakkhart, they would need to play their parts. During lunchtime, the ship docked near a bank. Zyantu confiscated Martin's sword, Raygo's rapier, and Hamlus' sword. He tied their paws, cleared his throat, and shouted.

"Alright, you mangy slaves! March!"

Tugging on the rope, Zyantu dragged his "slaves," towards the fort, as they marched the fortress went from a speck to a silhouette. Hamlus tripped himself and landed face first in some wet sand. Brandishing the limb of a beachwood tree as a switch, Zyantu growled at the hedgehog.

"Get up! You snivelling backslider! Up now!"

Martin and Raygo helped Hamlus up, Martin stared at Zyantu, with hatred glaring in his eyes. However, everybeast knew this was just acting. Hamlus was spitting out sand.

"Sorry, mates, I'll be alright now," he said with tears welling up in his eyes. Zyantu did not see the hatred from Martin behind him. He whispered, when I get free from these binds, I will hunt you down, fox."

Zyantu turned around and scoffed at the bounded up Warriormouse.

"You're not getting loose where you're going! Hahaha!"

Eventually, Zyantu's slave line made it to the main gates of the fortress. Standing on the wall top, a ferret named Evin squinted his eyes, then called out to Wraythan.

"Lord! I see a fox with a small line of slaves!"

Wraythan was in the middle of a conversation, he hated to be interrupted by anybeast. The wildcat Warlord ran up the stairs and began shouting at his soldier.

"Could you see I was having an important conversation!?" he shouted. The wildcat grabbed the collar of his colleague's tunic and began shaking him.

"Sorry, Lord, but a fox and what looks like a small ine of slaves have arrived at our door!"

Wraythan dropped the ferret and peered over the wall top.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Wraythan called out with his paws cupped around his mouth. Zyantu shouted back at Wraythan.

"I am Zyantu the Swift, I have come to drop these slaves off, these heathens are the one's responsible for slaying Jaqen and his comrades!"

Wraythan looked to his vermin on the wall top with him then back down to Zyantu.

"Come on in, fox!"

Soon, the large reinforced gates opened wide, and the armored wildcat walked out, with open paws. He shook paws with fox.

"Before we let you in, how did you know Jaqen?"

Zyantu cleared his throat.

"Well, I encountered him, while I was sneaking about in Mossflower, I tried to steal some of his supplies, little did I know he had seven beasts, with him. They surrounded me, I told them I could be of use to them. I told him I was a slaver fox. Which was correct. As I was scouting for slaves, I heard a scuffle going on back where Jaqen and his lot were, as soon as I got back, I was too late, this mouse, hare, hedgehog, and shrew stood over their victim's carcasses. But they didn't know I was watching them, as soon as they killed the stoat and his band, they went asleep. I sprang into action, confiscating their weapons, and tying them up. They were in for a rude awakening. I told them their days of freebeasts were over, and we'd be marching to this fortress."

"Mmmhmm, so Jaqen is dead, and it was this mouse who was responsible for it? But, you gotcone thing right, there were eight beasts."

"I only counted seven when I arrived."

"Hmhmhmh, stupid weasel. Silvaeyes wasn't too bright, now was he, lads?" Wraythan laughed out. His vermin all laughed with him. The Warlord raised his paw in silence.

"Jaqen was my Second-in-Command, fox.I'm glad you decided to bring these heathens to me, so that I may personally deal with them," he said staring hatefully at Martin, who was battered, bruised, and scratched up. Wraythan then turned to two of his vermin, a rat, and a weasel.

"You lot, escort these four slaves to the prisons, I will deal with them later."

"Yes, sire!"

the two vermin tugged on the slaves' rope, taking them to the prisons underneath the fortress.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Three weeks had past and it was tea time in the front lawns of the Abbey. Mattimeo, Sam, Tess, and Cheek sat by the pond, bathing their footpaws while they sipped on mint tea and ate strawberry biscuits. Mattimeo sipped daintily on his beaker of mint tea sweetened with honey. The former Warriormouse swelled out his chest and breathed out sharply.

"Haaah, I feel the summer is coming to a close, wonder when my son will return," he said to himself. Tess heard her husband, she patted his back.

"Do not fret, Matti, our son will return here safe and sound, remember, I told him I'd kill him if he came home injured."

"Ohohoho, I do, Tess, I do," Mattimeo laughed. The retired warrior took a bite of his biscuit, then proceeded to wash it down with the mint tea.

"Mmmh, Friar Higgle knows how to bake delectable biscuits."

"And Cellarhog Furlo knows how to brew a splendid tea," Tess responded. Mattimeo gave her a warm hearted grin and nodded.

"Somedays I miss when I was a younger mouse, being the Abbey Warrior, going out on quests and adventures, and returning home to a great feast," Mattimeo said closing his eyes.

"Yes, but now you and the other warriors are all retired, besides you've trained our son to be the best, so do not fret about anything," said Tess.

"Hmm, you're right, Martin will be alright."

But Martin wasn't exactly "alright," he was chained to the wall in a dank and smelly old dungeon, when he woke up, the first thing that made him come to his senses was the dank smell of moist rocks, and humid air. The Warriormouse heard the outer door opening and saw Zyantu strolling in. Zyantu was holding something, it looked like a small kitchen knife. Kneeling under Martin's cell, Zyantu carefully slid it under the bars and winked at Martin. He instantly knew what to do, stretching out his footpaw, Martin slid the small blade from under his paw, and used his freed paw to tuck the blade from behind his belt. He tucked in the blade was completely concealed, to make sure the blade wouldn't fall out, he tightened his belt. Martin smiled at Zyantu.

"Thank you, friend."

"Do not worry about it," responded Zyantu. Arriving shortly after Zyantu gave the mouse the tool, Wraythan strode in, holding a bowl of sautéed seabird and a glass of milk.

"Hello, Zyantu, my slaver, how is your prisoner?" he asked sipping on the milk.

"Just telling him, his days as a freebeast are over, and uh, that if doesn't do what he his told, I will personally flay his hide to strips."

"But you won't because, you're just a simple slaver, I will be the one doing the whipping, anyway, it almost time to bring him to my father, he will assign his job as well as his friends."

"Of course, Lord, of course."

Setting the cup of milk down, Wraythan began to daintily eat sautéed seabird."

"Mmm, this is delicious, would you like some?"

"Yes please," Zyantu replied.

"Well, pop yourself down to the kitchen and ask our beloved cook to make you some."

"Thank you, Lord."

"I'll watch this one for a bit," Wraythan said popping another piece of seabird into his mouth. Zyantu smiled and ran off to the kitchens. Wraythan sat staring at the mouse. Their eyes locking.

"Well, mouse, like what the slaver said, your days as a freebeast are over."

"Listen here, cat. You, your family, and that slaver fox will all perish before me, that fox should have killed me, when he laid eyes on me!"

"Oh, is that so well, how about this mouse, you don't get any food or water for until I say you may."

"Fine by me, it'll only fuel my fires of vengeance."

Wraythan smiled eating the last piece of seabird. He picked up the cup of milk and drank it down. Wraythan laughed as he left the mouse to stew in his hatred towards the cat.

"Hahahaha! Foolish little mouse, your journey is over! Hahahahaha!"

Martin slumped back to the wall and fell asleep. Martin's dream was not unpleasant like his stay in the dungeon. He and the original Warriormouse, Martin walked side by side, both dressed in green habits. They were walking by a river that flowed upwards, as they walked flowers bloomed and blossomed, the birds sang, the bees hummed, and the grasshoppers chirruped. Both smiled at each other and continued to walk, Martin knew he was safe for Martin the Founder was watching over him. But then Martin's pleasant dream was rudely interrupted by a stoat nudging the mouse's footpaw. A ferret standing next to the stoat unlocked the Warriormouse's manacles, only for his paws to be bounded behind him. Escorting the mouse to the throne room, Martin kept a straight face. Upon the door opening he was temporarily blinded by a bright white light, then he was lead outside to the fortress' courtyard. Then the escorts brought him to two large oaken double doors. Upon entering, Martin saw Zyantu, standing over Raygo, Hamlus, and Chester with their paws behind their backs. He also saw Guarano and Tybus standing over Amalgan. All the captured animals were forced to kneel before Saudan, Wraythan, and Shavana. The old wildcat raised his paw to get everybeast their attention. The elder Emperor smiled and spoke.

"These newcomers have looked upon my fortress, now they will have the honor of building it for me," he said. Martin with his warrior spirit spoke up.

"I will not build any dusty old fortress for an old crusty cat!"

"Silence! You will hold your tongue, in fact, how about I have it ripped out of your skull! But first, I need something to drink, this old crusty cat's whistle likes to get dry from time to time."

Snapping his thumbclaw and mid claw together, he had Celesta bring him the jug of elderberry wine, little did he know, Celesta poisoned it from the pouch Zyantu secretly gave her. Celesta gave her master a straight face and poured the liquid carefully in his silver goblet. Taking a sip from the cup, Saudan smiled and resumed talking.

"Now, where was I, oh yes, time for you to...!"

Suddenly Saudan began having a coughing fit, he coughed loudly in his sleeve, and stood up to walk over to Martin, still holding on to his tainted drink. Taking another sip from the poisoned wine, he walked down the small cobblestone steps and peered down at Martin. Then looked to Zyantu.

"Today's your lucky day, fox, you've... kauff, kauf,... will be the one... kauf.. to rip this one's tongue out! Kuff kuff!"

Zyantu smiled and bowed elegantly.

"It'll be my honor, sire."

Little did anybeast know, Martin was slowly cutting away at his bindings. The only ones who truely knew were Zyantu, Chester, Hamlus, and Raygo. Zyantu stood over Martin holding a long dagger and pincers. The fox kneeled over Martin and smiled at his captive.

"You should have kept quiet, mouse, now let's see how you like this?!" Zyantu laughed. Saudan walked bsck to his chair, but as soon as he took that first step onto the cobblestone step, his coughing fir became more enraged to the point he was coughing up blood. Wraythan rushed towards his father's side and caught his dying father. Cradling the old Emperor close to his chest, Wraythan began to weep. Saudan's eyes, mouth, and nose were leaking blood, then his paws went limp.

"Poi-poisoned! The Emperor had been poisoned!"

Everybeast looked at the weeping Warlord and his surprised sister, then suddenly Zyantu cut through Martin's bind and threw the mouse his sword, Martin caught the blade with the greastest of ease. Zyantu then speedily unbound Raygo, Hamlus, and Chester, and threw them their weapons. Still in shock, Gaurano and Tybus were unaware Amalgan had untied himself. The otter sprang up in the air, snatched Tybus' long dagger from his sheath, and jabbed it under the stoat's chin. Shavana saw their new slaves were freed and she took off running in the doorway she came out of. Wraythan was still their holding his dead father, sobbing loudly.

On the Redlyon, the dormouse carefully unlocked his manacles and then he carefully freed the other oarslaves. They all crowed their sleeping Slave Driver, they all bound him tight with their manacles and then placed a gag over his mouth, when the woke him up. The Slave Driver tried to get at them, but he was bounded up tight.

"Alright, now grab a weapon, were getting off of this cursed ship," the dormouse said quietly. Everybeast nodded in agreement.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Wraythan cradled his dead father, weeping. Soon his sobs of sadness became snarls of anger. The Warlord look to the searat Captain.

"You! Kill those otter and I will triple your reward! Kill them AAAAALLL!" he screamed. Gaurano gave Wraythan a smart salute.

"Harrgh, I've been a-itchin' ta put ye outta yer misery, riverdog!" Guarano laughed, equipping both cutlass and sabre out. Wraythan looked to his late father's guards.

"As for you lot, kill the squirrel, kill the mouse, kill the hedgehog, kill the fox, kill the hare, kill the shrew! Kill! Kill!"

Wraythan slunk off carrying his father's corpse. Brandishing his sword, Martin looked around, his five warriors were outmatched by almost two dozen vermin. Rats, weasels, ferrets, and stoats were all dressed in the finest silver armor from head to footpaw. They all encircled the seven woodlanders.

"Well, here we go, let's show these heathens what a true warrior looks like!" Martin exclaimed.

"REDWALLL!"

"EULALIAAAA!"

OOOTTTEEERHOOOLTRAAA!"

"LOGALOGALOGALOG!"

Martin jumped forward, swinging his broadsword at an armored weasel. The weasel easily blocked the attack, and punted the Warriormouse hard, staggering him for a brief moment. The weasel went in for the kill, but Martin quickly regained himself and he sidestepped from the weasel's spear thrust. He backpawed at the vermin's back, his backpaw was so powerful it caused the vermin to sprawl. Guarano yelled and swung both swords at the dagger wielding Amalgan. However, Amalgan had the upperpaw. The two swords Gaurano carried made him slow and heavy, whereas Amalgan could easily sidestep his way around his enemy. The otter slide underneath the searat Captain and dealt the corsair a hefty uppercut. Guarano stepped back, blood dripped from both nostrils, he dropped his sabre. Amalgan quickly picked it up and pointed the it at Guarano's neck.

"Surrender ya mangy seabeast!" Amalgan shouted.

"Never!" Guarano shouted back, showing his yellow and dingy teeth. Now it was a proper sword fight, Gaurano batted away the sabre that was inches away from his neck. The searat captain sidestepped and tried to slice through Amalgan's jugular, but the son of Cheek and Sandra saw this coming, and he blocked the corsair's attack. Zyantu took on two armored guards, a stoat and a rat. Twirling his sabre, the fox smiled, he threw off his cloak and unkinked his neck.

"So much better, that thing was getting itchy!"

The stoat and rat rushed the fox, but being a fox meant he was a few steps ahead. Zyantu jumped back and sidestepped the stoat, he leaned his footpaw, and tripped the vermin. They landed with a loud clang, but quickly got up. The stoat charged at Zyantu thrusting his spear hither an thither, but the odds were in the heroic fox's favor. He stepped back dodged the blows from the spear, ran up to the stoat, and dealt him a hard uppercut with his swordpaw. The stoat's helmet came flying off, and it bonked the rat, dazing him. Zyantu smiled.

"I got a weakspot!" Zyantu laughed

"So you think!" the stoat laughed back. The stoat came in like a thunderbolt, this time the odds were no longer in Zyantu's favor, the stoat tackled the fox, causing him to drop his sabre. The stoat tried to drive the spear into his opponent's neck, but Zyantu was not ready to die. Using his strength, Zyantu gritted his fangs and threw the stoat off of him. The stoat rushed at Zyantu again, that was the armored vermin's fatal mistake! Zyantu drove the sabre into the stoat's exposed neck, killing the beast instantly. Elkor and Martin stood back to back, sword and double edged pike staff, against half a dozen vermin. Elkor smiled and twirled his staff, whereas Martin held his sword tightly with both paws. A ferret and a rat stepped in and attempted to impale the duo, but they were already prepared. Elkor sprang high up in the air and impaled a weasel through his helmet! Large globs of blood seeped out of the vermin's helmet. Elkor wiped the fresh blood from his staff.

"Hahaha, izzat the best ya can do? C'mon!" the squirrel taunted. About five armored vermin rushed him, Elkor jumped back and thrusted the pike staff into the neck of a stoat, then sidestepped and thrusted his weapon into the back of a weasel. He continued this process until all of his foes were all slain. Martin was still locked in combat with two of his vermin. Martin nimbly dodged the spear thrust and swung the mighty sword! It cleaved through the ferret's neck! The vermin dropped to his knees, his head roll off of his shoulders. Martin saw his other opponent, the rat had dropped his guard, it was the perfect chance to give him the final blow. Martin sprinted towards the rat, before the armored rat had anytime to react, Martin drove the his superior blade right into the heart of his adversary's chest. The rat died before he even hit the floor. Hamlus and Raygo found themselves surrounded by rats, and ferrets, beasts that towered over them. Raygo glupped his paws shaking like a branch in the summer wind.

"Ulp, I-I guess t-this it?" Raygo stammered. His partner however was the optimistic one. Hamlus held his sword in both paws and shouted with determination.

"No, we will live to see tomorrow, Raygo! You have my word!"

"That's the spirit, Hamlus, now let's show these scum we mean business!" shouted Chester. Chester Sarrlpaw took the lead, he snatched the spear from an armored ferret and snapped in half on the vermin's amored head. The armored ferret staggered then collapsed on the cobblestone floor. Chester raised his paws.

"C'mon, any of you spineless cowards want to face a real warrior?" He taunted. The armored vermin looked at each other then back to the hare, hedgehog, and shrew. They all simultaneously charged in, holding their spears up high, and getting ready to swing them. Chester quickly jumped to the side, commandeered a spear, and jabbed it into a rat's sides. Hamlus dodged a spear thrust by rolling himself into a ball and tumbling away. Like a little imp, Raygo flung himself onto a tall stoat. The stoat had a hard time trying to get the shrew off of him. Raygo pulled off the stoat's helmet, then he jumped off of his foe. Chester threw down the spear and rushed towards the stoat's exposed face. The foebeast tried to slash at the hare, but, Chester quickly dodged it, roundhouse kicked the spear out of the stoat's paws, and began dealing punches to his foe's face.

 _Pow! Pow! Pow!_

Left, right, jab, uppercut! The stoat tried to counter attack, but his efforts were in vain. Chester laid the final blow, knocking the vermin out. Chester continued to taunt the vermin.

"C'mon, c'mon, are you lot gonna stand with your jaws a-gapping, or are you gonna try and fight me?"

The vermin charged in at Chester. Chester put on the metal gauntlets he took from his unconscious opponent, and started ounching his way through the horde, he lived up to his title, Hamlus and Raygo were dumbstruck at how fast and agile their friend was.

Meanwhile in the dark hallways of Fortress Blakkhart, Shavana huffed and puffed, her narrow chest heaving in and out. She then ran into two weasel guards.

"Madame, what is the problem?" The asked.

"Enemies... in throne room... go quickly!" she panted. The two saluted her and they ran in the other direction.

Back in the throne room, Amalgan was getting winded by his adversary's attacks. Amalgan threw himself at the searat Captain, however, Gaurano sidestepped and kicked the otter in the back, Amalgan fell and dropped his sabre. Guarano smile and let out an evil pirate's laugh.

"HARRHARRHARR! Nobeast issa match fer me, especially a simple otter who was never born to swim in the seas!"

Guarano lifted the ottter up, he was about to slit Amalgan's throat, that was until, Celesta jabbed the searat right in the back. Guarano holwed in pain, dropping both the cutlass and sabre. Before he had anytime to react, Amalgan thrusted the cutlass into Gaurano's chest, then the sabre into his neck. The fight lasted for awhile, but the heroes of Mossflower had won. Zyantu ran to the door Shavana left through.

"You guys go, I've got a cat to catch," he said. Chester ran up to the large double doors leading to the outside. He swung them open. But as soon as the afternoon light hit the hare's face, an arrow flew and struck Chester's leg. Chester winced in pain, and saw the ramparts had plenty of bowbeasts with Wraythan in the center. Chester smiled at his comrades then he gave a smirk to the wildcat and his horde.

"Is that the best you can so, I've wounded my measly toothpicks than those twigs, ha! Betcha you cannot aim straight!" he shouted.

"I will not stand for this, kill him!" hissed Wraythan. Soon the vermin began firing a volley of arrows at the hare. Chester was getting skewered with the shafts! They stuck into his stomach, chest, legs, and thigh. Soon after, Chester was a pin cushion. He was dead before he even hit the floor. Martin fell to his knees.

"I cannot belive he did that?" he said weeping. Then everybeast heard the sounds of timbers cracking. The back gate was breached and out poured Rango the Brawler, Skipper and his otters, and even Amalgan's crew. Wraythan ordered his beasts to fire upon the new intruders. Rango saw the dead carcass of Chester and his jaw dropped. Tears welled up in his eyes, then he turned to the wildcat Warlord.

"You! I'm gonna kill you, cat! EULALIAAAAA!"

"Don't stop firing, keep at it, I want those beasts dead, they all must die!" Wraythan yowled. In the corner of the wildcat's eye, he saw Martin and the rest dash out of the throne room.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Martin and Elkor stood back to back, surrounded by numerous counts of hordebeasts. Elkor smiled and spoke to Martin in his northlandish accent.

"Aye, ya wee fighter, ready ta show these 'ooligans wha' it means ta be a Redwaller!"

"I second that, you great oaf, REDWALL!"

The two plunged themselves into the fray. Hamlus, Rango, Celesta, and Amalgan were also surrounded by an overbearing amount of vermin. Rango twirled his Vermin Walloper and gritted his teeth. The large badger threw his head up and shouted to the heavens.

"FOR CHESTER SARRELPAW, EULALIAAAAAAAA!"

"REDWAAALL!"

"OOOOTTTTTEERRRHOOOLTRAAAA!"

With one long swing from his Vermin Walloper, Rango was able to down five vermin, the vermin quickly retaliated snd tried to thrust their spears into the huge striped beast's neck and chest, but though he was very big, he was very auick as well. He swung his Vermin Walloper right at their spear, pike, and javelin points, breaking the blades off. Hamlus ran towards a rat wielding a short sword and the two clanged swords together. Hamlus was still a bit inexperienced but he hold his ground against a vermin who was far more experienced than he. Amalgan jumped in the air and swung his dual sabres, killing and severly wounding the vermin in his range. Wraythan watched from the battlements, his eyes shifting back and forth from Martin and Elkor, to Rango and his small group of fighters. Though he saw his fighter swarm the warriors, what he didn't see was the stones flying from over walls. Log-a-Log and Dango Stonepaw were in the lead, throwing the stones at the wall guards and a Wraythan. Some were knocked flst, and some were not so lucky with the stones.

"Get down, somebeast is throwing stone!"

"First rank, shoot, reload! Second rank, shoot, reload!" shouted Log-a-Log. Dango Stonepaw turned to the shrew who was the exact same height as him.

"Boyokie, we'll make 'em villyuns pay fer wha' they 'ave done!"

"I agree, ol' dirtdigger, but first we've gotta get these wall guards before we can press onwards," Log-a-Log replied.

Inside the palace, Shavana had ran as fast as she could, she ran into the dining hall, she then closed door and barricaded the room with the emergency beachwood plank. She wiped her brow, she had finally lost Zyantu, she could wait out the battle happening outside, she saw the table was set, goblets of damson wine, plates of roasted seabird, fresh bread, and roasted fish. She knew she was safe, or so she thought. When she turned around, she saw Zyantu emerging from the shadows, he had discovered a secret entrance and exit from the dining hall to the throne room. The fox smiled at his target.

"You have got nowhere to run, my friend. Tell me, are you gonna keep on running, like the whimpering coward you are, or are you gonna make a stand and fight, like the warrior you claim to me?" Zyantu taunted. Shavana's slowly backed herself up into a corner and slid down the corner of the wall, breaking down. Zyantu shook his head in disappointment.

"Should have know, you'd do that. Being inside these walls has made you soft, it's pathetic really, nobeast is going to take you seriously if they see a whining and whimpering Empress," said Zyantu. When the fox kneeled down to the whimpering wildcat mistress. She secretly unsheathed her coral snake poisoned dagger, and tried to slash at Zyantu. Zyantu jumped backwards, he then saw the wildcat mistress trying to escape again. Shavana went to lift the beachwood plank blocking the door, when Zyantu the Swift charged in after her like a thunderbolt! Shavana turned around and tried to slash at Zyantu again, but her efforts were futile. Zyantu seized her paw and bend it backwards. The wildcat mistress howled in pain! She then saw the tip of the blade slowly inching its way towards her. She panicked, trying to force back the dagger blade, but her efforts were useless against a beast far more strong than her.

"No! Please spare me!" she wailed out, "you can have it all, the palace, the slaves, but please don't kill—!"

Her cries for mercy were ineffective towards the fox. He and inserted the poisoned dagger right into Shavana's neck. The mistress gasped for breath, her veins beginning to expose, and her body being to shake. The wildcat mistress slid down to the floor, a look of horror displayed her face as she died. Zyantu felt a sharp pain emerging from his footpaw. He too was struck by the poisoned blade. However, only the tip of the poisoned blade had gotten, so he had much longer to live than the Mistress of Blakkhart. He saw the food set on the long table and decided to go towards, it. He saw a bowl of rosewater and washed his paws in the bowl. After drying them off, Zyantu sat where the former Emperor would sit and began indulging himself.

Back outside, Amalgan and Celesta were a terrific duo, Amalgan hacked and slashed his way way through vermin, while Celesta would brain vermin hither and thither with her loaded sling. Rango and Hamlus were becoming overwhelmed with vermin upon vermin, upon vermin. Wraythan smiled with delight as the odds were starting to come back to his favor, or so he thought. Rango the Brawler was a big throne in the wildcat Warlord's side, snatching up a longbow from a dead rat, Wraythan nocked an arrow to the bowstring and fired it. The arrow struck Rango's shoulders. This made him mad, he picked up Hamlus by the scruff of his neckspikes and lobbed the Warriorhog into a large mound of hay. Rango's eyes were starting to turn red, Bloodwrath was taking over. Rango charged in like a madbeast, swinging his Vermin Walloper with even more brutal force!

 _Swish! Krack! Slam! Thud! Squelch!_

Twice as many vermin went down and this time the scene was more horrific than when he wasn't under the influence of Bloodwrath. Like a juggernaut, Rango swung his Vermin Walloper to and fro, side to side. The skulls of the Blakkhart hordebeasts were cracking open! It was a terrible sight to see! With his mighty badger strength, Rango snapped his weapon his half, to have two weapons, the Vermin Walloper, a poorly made pike staff. Rango stabbed a ferret in the neck with his "pike staff," then brained a weasel with the shortened Vermin Walloper. He repeated the process, he didn't even feel the spears, javelins, and pikes thrusting into his body. Still under the influence of Bloodwrath, Rango seized his mighty paws upon a weasel's head, and he twisted the vermin's neck.

 _Krack!_

Rango used the weasel's dead body as a flail. He swung the weasel's carcass by the tail and flung it into the vermin.

"Who else wants to take on, Rango the Brawler?! EULALIAAA!"

Thoses words were the last thing Rango ever said, Bilgetooth thrusted a spear into the badger's neck.

"I would like too!" he quietly replied. Raygo and the freed slaves opened the door for his father and Dango. Log-a-Log, Dango Stonepaw, and the Guosssom flooded in! A wave of tiny woodlanders poured in all brandishing rapiers.

"Logalogalogalogalog!" cried Log-a-Log.

Inside the dining hall, Zyantu finishes the last drop of wine in the chalice and saw as the door fell down inwards. Eating the last morsel of seabird, a half a dozen vermin armed with bows stormed in the room. Zyantu looked more peeked. The fox breathed in heavily, looking at the vermin with their bows aime right at him.

"Wha' are ya doin' in our Emperor's seat?" asked a tall rat. Zyantu struggled to get up.

"Urrgh! I'm the Emperor, peasant! You will do as I demand!"

"You ain't the Emperor, we saw ya kill 'im, so what are ya doin in the Emperor's seat, eh?"

"What am I doing, what am I doing!? I'll tell ya, I'm your new Emperor, all of the royal bloodline of your Emperor are all dead, I am the next ruler, so bow down!"

This angered the rat, he pulled back on the bowstring and fired the shaft right in between Zyantu's forehead, Zyantu fell back into the chair.

Log-a-Log and Bilgetooth locked eyes with each other, one brandishing a stabbing spear, the other a short rapier. The corsair ferret unkinked his neck.

"I'm sho gonna enjoy dis!" he said. The two ran at each other, Log-a-Log sprang high up in the air, attempting to stab Bilgetooth with his rapier, but Bilgetooth batted away at the shrew with the flat of his spear point. Log-a-Log tumbled around then got back up on his hind paws.

"You'll pay for that, scum!"

Racing back towards the ferret, Log-a-Log attempt to jump back at ferret, but Bilgetooth side stepped and tripped the Guosssom Chieftain.

"C'mon, shrew fight like a warrior!" the ferret taunted. When Log-a-Log got up his face turned red, his breath became heavy, and his stocky body shook with rage.

"LOGALOGALOGALOGALOG!" Log-a-Log yelled out to the heavens, he ran towards the ferret with rapier in both paws! He slid under the ferret who tried to stab the shrew with his spear, but no such luck, as soon as Bilgetooth turned around, the smaller beast was on him, the two fell to the ground, Log-a-Log began punching, scratching, and biting at the ferret, he tried to push the enraged shrew off of him, but his attempts were futile, Log-a-Log kept thrashing away at the ferret. Bilgetooth readhed for a dagger behind his belt, he was able to gain the upper paw. Throwing the Log-a-Log off of him, he jabbed the blade into the underbelly of the Log-a-Log!

"Hahaha, I have won!"

"LOGALOGALOG!"

Log-a-Log had some reserved energy and he jumped back onto the ferret, this time, he was even more enraged, in fact he was under the influence of Bloodwrath! Punching and thrashing his way harder, Bilgetooth had an even harder time trying to block the shrew's attacks. Throwing the pint sized beast off of him, Bilgetooth bounded for the main gates. Using his last bit of energy, Log-a-Log used his short rapier as if it were a throwing spear, he lobbed the sword right into the back of Bilgetooth, killing him instantaneously. Raygo saw his father collapse, the young shrew went to his dad and cradle him to his chest.

"Son... is that... you?" he whispered.

"I'm here father," Raygo responded.

"It's getting... dark," whispered Log-a-Log. A tear fell down from Raygo's cheek and onto Log-a-Log's tunic.

"I have many regrets, but I also have many things I am proud of, like being the leader of a well known tribe, but my one true and greatest achievement was you, Raygo. As of this day, you are the new Log-a-Log..."

"Don't say that, father! You must live, you must!"

"Urrgh, son! The rules of the Guosssom are simple, if a Log-a-Log is slain or dies of old age, his or her eldest kinbeast is to take on the mantel. Now.. I go... peacefully... to dark forest."

Log-a-Log's body went limp, his eyes glossed over with death. Taking the black pebble from his recently departed father, Raygo placed the necklace over his head, and shouted.

"LOGALOGALOGALOG!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"WRAAYTHAAAN!" Martin screamed out, "I am here!"

Wraythan saw the mouse sprinting up the stairs to the battlements and smiled at his foe. The wildcat Warlord drew his broadsword and licked his lips. When Martin finally arrived, the two immediately clashed swords!

 _Swish! Flang! Kong!_

The two fought like crazy, Wraythan growled and hissed at Martin.

"Kssk! You are dead, mouse! You and your stupid little friends, all dead. You murdered my father, possibly slain my sister, and have killed a majority of my army! I will make you rue the day you were born, mouse!"

"My name is Martin!" screamed the Warriormouse. Martin jumped up, the eerie sounds of the blades scraping together made both opponents cringe. Martin tried to slice through Wraythan's neck, but Wraythan was too quick, he seized Martin's swordpaw and threw the mouse to the ground, stunning Martin. Wraythan then started chuckling at Martin.

"Weak, undisciplined, pathetic!"

The wildcat Warlord leaned down to the mouse and punched Martin in the stomach, winding him even more. Wraythan then picked up Martin by thr scruff of his neck and tossed him over the guard rail of the ramparts and into a haycart. Wraythan kicked the sword down from the ramparts to the ground. Still in his daze, Martin saw Wraythan run down the steps. He sheathed his sword and shined his diamond tipped gauntlet claws in the sunlight.

"The swords too quick for you, mouse. I want to enjoy this!"

Just as Wraythan was about to seize Martin's neck, Elkor came from behind the Warlord and thwacked his adversary's hind legs. Wraythan let out a yelp of pain, then he staggered for a while. Blood trickled from his calf, Wraythan then hissed at the northlander.

"Kssskh! Die!" He howled. Though Wraythan's attacks were powerful and fast. He was no match for Elkor's quickness. Every chance Elkor got, he would whack and hit the wildcat! Wraythan staggering trying to stab at the lightning fast squirrel. But, Elkor kept ducking, diving, and dodging. However Wraythan had gotten lucky and he finally caught the squirrel, they locked eyes as Elkor held his pike staff in a defensive manner, and Wraythan held it offensively.

"I have you now!" Wraythan laughed. Elkor smiled at the wildcat.

"Do ya now, laddie. Who trained ya ta fight like that, yer nanny?"

"You will pay for your insolence! I am Wraythan the Warlord! I am Wraythan the Invicible! I am Wraythan the Emperor, time to die!" Wraythan screamed out at Elkor. Pike staff and steel broadswords were locked in mortal combat. Elkor dodged to the left and jabbed at Wraythan's chest, but his reinforced breastplate proved far superior to Elkor's oaken pike staff. The tip of the pike chipped off, making Martin's good friend become flustered. The two resumed their battle, Elkor ran amd jumped nimbly in the air, appearing from behind the wilcat's back. He tried to jab the other sharp end of the staff into the back of the Warlord's skull, but Wraythan quickly ducked down and roundhouse kicked the squirrel in his side. Martin had finally come out of his daze, he picked up the sword and ran towards Wraythan and Elkor's fight. Wraythan sheathed his sword and hissed at Elkor, the northland Warrior chattered his teeth in response. Elkor flew at Wraythan like a thunderbolt, the squirrel's eyes glossed over with a bit of pink, he was determined to win! He needed to win, for Redwall, for Mossflower, for the freed slaves, and for Martin! However, as soon as Slkor went to strike, his opponent ducked down, grabbed the pike staff from Elkor's paws, and plunged it into the northlander's chest. Martin witnessed the whole thing. His eyes started to turn a bit pink, his breathing was labored, and his teeth started chattering. Brandishing his sword with two paws, Martin bolted at Wraythan. Wraythan saw the wrath in Martin's eyes was far greater than Elkor's. Wraythan ran for at least five pace, then he drew his sword. This time, the battle between the two was way more intense than their previous encounter. Martin jumped and swung the sword with full force, Wraythan blocked the attack, and dodged them. The soon to be Emperor was getting a bit worried, worried that this random mouse might be able to defeat him. No! He thought, I won't let some insolent mouse I just met a while ago slay me, I am Wraythan the Emperor, I always win! Taking two paces back, Wraythan jumped towards Martin, his diamond tipped claws scratching the Warriormouse's paws. Wraythan then combined that with a kick to Martin's stomach, and the mouse went sprawlings. Smiling menacingly, Wraythan flashed his sword in the sunlight.

"There won't be a squirrel to save you, now!" he laughed. Martin tipped his head to see Wraythan come towards him.

"Say that to my face, cat!"

"As you wish!"

Seizing Martin by his neck, the two locked eyes. Wraythan's sinister yellow eyes looked upon Martin's heroic brown eyes.

"You should have never come here, my face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see. Goodbye! Mousey the Warrior."

Slowly lifting his blade to thrust it into Martin's chest, little did Wraythan know, his adversary had a trick up his sleeve. From behind the Warriormouse's tunic belt was the kitchen knife, Zyantu gave him. Martin plunged the knife straight into Wraythan's shoulder. The Warlord of Blakkhart growled in pain, dropping both his sword and Martin. While Wraythan was in his daze, Martin sprang to his sword, knowing the sword Wraythan used was too big and heavy. Martin dashed to Wraythan and drove the sword into the wildcat's chest, breaking through his reinforced breastplate armor. Wraythan let out a gasp, he realized Martin stabbed him right through his black heart. Wraythan let out a sigh before finally dying. Martin had done it, he had avenged his friends: Chester and Elkor. Now the next step was to gather the survivors and burn the fortress to the ground.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was done and over with, Martin and his band of warriors had fought off thecevil and freed the slaves, all that was left was to burn down the wretched fortress. The freed slaves, built a huge fire to chuck the vermin's corpses in while they buried their dead. As Martin and Raygo helped dig the graves for their comrades, Amalgan and Celesta were throwing the dead bodies of the vermin in the fire. Watching as the flames cooked away the vermins' fur and flesh. A pair of voles who were slaves to the wildcats and their evil horde brought out Zyantu.

"'Ere's another one fer the fire."

"Wait!" shouted Martin. Running towards the voles about to lob the fox into the fire.

"This one gets buried with our comrades who were slain."

"What, why?" asked the vole.

"Because if it wasn't for him, we would be here and you would still be slaves to the wildcats," responded Martin. Martin helped the voles carry the fox's carcass and Martin resumed digging with Raygo. The hot summer son beat down upon the warriors and former slaves' faces. Raygo handed Martin a canteen of water, in which the Warriormouse gladly accepted. Taking a few glups of the refreshing liquid, Martin handed back the canteen and resumed his work. The first grave he dug was for Elkor, his best mate. Raygo's was his for his father. Hamlus and another hedgehog brought the corpse of Saudan.

"Here's another one!" he grunted as the dead old one's body sagged. A pair of squirrels brought the body of Shavana out and tossed it into the fire, and finally they undid the breastplate from Wraythan and tossed the dead wildcat Warlord into the fire. The surviving vermin were all in a line, sweating profusely as Martin and Amalgan marched up and down the line.

"Listen here, you vermin. You have been living a life of cowardice, evil, and troublemaking. Time to atone for what you have done. You will leave this place, and never come back, lead a life of peace and prosperity. As soon as I hit this shield with my sword, you all must leave. The vermin who staggers behind or tries to fight back, they will be slain."

Martin bashed away at the shield.

 _Bwom! Bwom! Whom!_

The surviving vermin ran like as if demons were nipping at their tails. The surviving corsairs boarded their ship, only to be welcome to the freed slaves.

"Get them!" shouted the dormouse. The slaves overcame the remaining corsairs. They tied them up and marched them to lower deck, where they would row their slaves back to their home. Martin, Hamlus, and Raygo saw the Redlyon hoist anchor and set sail.

"Right, now all that is left is to burn this wretched place down. Everybeast, grab a torch and light this place up."

All the freed slaves and all the warriors who helped them escape each lit a torch. Dango raised a heavy digging claw in the air.

"Oan moi com'and, throw yer torchees, ready, throw!"

Everybeast threw their torch at the stone walls, timber, and palace. The entire place went up in a blaze. Martin stayed behind to watch the fortress burn away. Hamlus, Raygo, Amalgan, and Celesta joined him. Martin watched as the fiery blaze roasted Fortress Blakkhart, the Warriormouse turned to his fellow colleagues and nodded to them.

"Let's go on home," he said. Everybeast that stayed behind to watch the fortress burn followed behind Martin. One of them was a fat old squirrel. The old one took an elegant bow in front of Martin.

"Hello, Martin, is it? My name is Gladetail and I am the Chieftain of a little hidden village. Come, in honor of you rescuing me and my creatures, we shall prepare a coming home feast!"

"Thanks, sir. I am a bit famished," replied Martin. The trip to the village was half a day's march, but eventually, the warriors, and former slaves had made it to the village, unfortunately for Martin it was a horrible sight, but he knew it was Wraythan and his horde's fault for making it look like that. The old squirrel chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Martin. It has been seasons since we've been home, but luckily se have squirrels, moles, and otters to help us out, eh?" he said. Martin smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, very much so," he replied.

"Good, now let's see if our cook can still make decent grub, after all, we were slaves for ten seasons."

Martin's eyes widened with surprise.

"Ten seasons? Nobeast should be slave to another for that long!" he exclaimed. Gladetail nodded in agreement.

"Aye, but if'n you hadn't come around, we might have been there for an extra ten," said Gladetail, "righto, let's get cooking."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

In his cottage, Martin packed up his haversack, as he was getting ready to leave for home, for Redwall. He fastened the scabbard belt to his back and walked outside, when Raygo and Hamlus stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you goin' back to Redwall?" asked Hamlus. Martin said nothing, but nodded. Raygo then stepped in the conversation.

Are you feeling a but homesick?"

Martin smiled and nodded to the newly appointed Log-a-Log.

"Well, when you get back to the Abbey, tell Abbot Durral I will return, but for now, these beasts need me and Raygo to help them rebuild their homes."

Martin smiled at the hedgehog and shrew warriors. He then spoke.

"I shall give them my word, do not fret," he said. The Warriormouse donned a cloak and headed northwest to Redwall, but first Martin needed to pay a visit to another unlikely ally he made along the way to Fortress Blakkhart.

In the forests of Mossflower, Mattimeo and Tess stood on the battlements, still awaiting the arrival of their son. In the Abbey orchard, Cheek, Sandra, Sam, Elmtail, and Auma were sitting with Rollo and Tim, sipping on dandelion tea, and munching on blackberry tarts. Sam glanced up at the two mice couple.

"Just like the late ms. Cornflower, back when Matti and I were young ones, everyday until the autumn came, Mattimeo's mother stayed on the battlements waiting for him and our previous Warrior, Matthias. Like mother, like son," said Sam.

Martin made his way back to the swamps, where Thaddeus the Scholar was waiting. The large toad smiled greatly at the returning Warrior.

"Hello, Martin, I see you have won the battle, but where are your friends?"

"Hello, Thaddeus, my friends have decided to stay behind and help the freed captives."

"Alright then, well come and sit, I just made tea."

Inside the toad's home, Martin sat down on the floor sipping the herbal tea from the swamps, it was dark and itvhad a bit of a bitter aftertaste, but it was very refreshing. The Warriormouse took a bite of blackberry cake then wiped his mouth on a dockleaf. Thaddeus put down his tea cup, and asked Martin a burning question.

"How long do you think it will take you to return to your Redwall?"

Martin set his tea cup down and gave an honest answer.

"I do not know, friend. Could take a few weeks of a few seasons. Although I do know where I am going, so there is no need for a map."

"Well, I suggest you take some of my scones and cakes with you," Thaddeus said happily.

"No I can't," replied Martin. The toad Scholar gave out loud croaks of laughter.

"No, no, I insist, Nub-Lub and I can make more, I won't mind having a few missing from my larders."

"Thank you, Sir Thaddeus, you should come to Redwall sometimes."

Thaddeus smiled at the Warriormouse's suggestion.

"Yes, but the swamps are my home, I don't think I've ever left them, I don't know how I would be in a much more drier climate."

Martin drank the last drop of tea, Nub-Lub escorted him to their larders so he could pick the scones he wanted to take with him. Their were blackberry, raspberry, strawberry, blueberry, and peach scones all waiting to be eaten. He took one a piece, filled a canteen with damson wine, and headed off back home.

"Thank you, Sir Thaddeus, and thank you, Nub-Lub. I hope someday you'll be as good as a scholar as you are a cook," said Martin. Nub-Lub blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, Martin," Nub-Lub replied.

"Come and visit me again sometime."

"I will," said Martin as he waved goodbye. There was no one to stop Martin from heading home on a straight course to Redwall.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Martin stood staring at the dying flames in the fireplace of Great Hall. The elderly and dibbuns were all fast asleep, the only ones who were still awake to listen to Martin's full tale were Mattimeo, Tess, Tim, Elmtail, Sam, Honeycomb, and Cheek, along with Auma and Sandra. Martin yawned loudly and brought himself up.

"And that is the story of how I freed the east from a tyrannical family of wildcats. Now, it is time for bed, goodnight all."

"Pleasant dreams, Warrior," the Dwellers called back. Martin journeyed to his cottage and he put on his best night shirt. The Warriormouse crawled into bed and he closed his weary eyes, he was grateful to be back in the comfort of his Abbey, he was glad to be back in his soft bed, but his friends of old and new would not know the comfort of sleeping on a luxurious mattress, or eating the finest dishes. But without their help, Martin would have never been able to beat the wildcats, and bring their tyranny down. Right before Martin drifted off to sleep, he smiled and spoke softly to himself.

"Martin, may they rest in peace."

The Matthias and Methuselah bells tolled their morning song and Martin found his father standing near the grave of Matthias. Adjusting the sleeves on his tunic, Martin walked up to his middle aged father and patted the former Warrior's shoulder.

"Last night, I dreamed about grandfather. He says he's happy to see you visit him every morning."

Brushing a tear away, Mattimeo smiled at his son.

"That makes me even more happy, to know that father is watching over us like Martin."

"Not just grandfather, but countless of other warriors just like him are also watching over us."

"Like who?" asked Mattimeo.

"Well they didn't address themselves but there was a mousemaid with a knotted rope, she was standing next to a mouse, a mouse with a reed flute, a squirrel wearing a beret cap, and of course grandfather.

"Quite a lot of warriors, eh?"

"It sure is, dad."

"Let's break our fast, son. I smell hot blueberry wheat muffins, and strawberry trifle."

"You got quite the nose, dad. Are you sure you are not a hare?"

"Oh you, let's get in there. We won't have to worry about a hare eating it all up," laughed Mattimeo. Martin laughed with him and the two walked side by side to Cavern Hole. Martin opened the door for his father. Mattimeo thanked his son then walked in. Just as Martin was about to enter, he heard the sound of a familar voice.

"Martin," it called out. This caused Martin to turn around and scan the area. The mouse smiled and walked inside to enjoy the company of friends and family.


End file.
